Forced Vengence
by B L Lindley Anderson
Summary: Ruka now has the Force! Can the Jedi stop his reign of terror? NOTE: This fic was written prior to the publication of Jedi Apprentice Book #7


"Forced Vengeance"

sequel to "Brainstorm"

by B. L. Lindley-Anderson

Qui-Gon was truly touched and moved by the pathetic form of Bruck and the change in Obi-Wan that he saw taking place…but he knew he couldn't let his concentration be pulled away by it. He stepped into the hallway to regain and recenter himself. That's when he saw his worst nightmare come true…a large green blob directing a chair through the air at him—Ruka with the Force.

Moving quickly and anticipating the chair's movement, the Jedi master easily ducked it, but out of the corner of his eye he could see another large object coming his way. He dove and rolled away effortlessly. Ruka began calling objects of all sorts from rooms off the hallway…chairs, tables, whatever he had not already destroyed, and directed them at the Jedi.

Qui-Gon was shocked at Ruka's ability. It was more than he imagined. How was he able to do it? But he couldn't think on that now…he had to concentrate on the myriad of objects that were being fired at him by the green blob. And he was sure the racket was drawing his apprentice's attention as well.

_Obi-Wan stay where you are! Ruka's more powerful than we thought. He's attacking too fast! How is he able to move so much so fast? I'm tiring. His power is too great. I've got to get away from him. I'm coming back in there Obi-Wan. Maybe we can shut him out long enough to get out the window._

A foolish thought in view of the ability being demonstrated to him…but it was the only one his desperate brain could come up with while still trying to concentrate on the flying objects.

Ruka anticipated Qui-Gon's move and threw a sturdy table near the doorway the master was trying to reach. The table struck the tall Jedi squarely on the left shoulder and he went down hard. He lay on the floor moaning in pain from the blow. The ache drew too much attention away from his connection with the Force and Ruka took advantage of it. First he slammed shut the door leading to Bruck's room. He would deal with Obi-Wan later. Then he came to stand over the fallen Jedi master.

"Ah! Master Jinn! Too late you understand. Yes, I have found a way to channel the Force and my power is greater than yours. This is how great it is…I can now control you. You are free to do what you want…whatever you are _able_ to do that is. I put my thoughts into your head and I control your body. You will be contained to this little corner of your mind while I run your body and your life for you. Isn't that wonderful! Oh, by the way…don't bother to try to communicate with your little apprentice. I can shield your mind as well. You now belong to me. Get up!"

Qui-Gon was finding out what Ruka said was totally true. The Jedi could feel something cold and evil encircling his brain. Tendrils of malice working their way into him and containing his attempts to resist. As he reached out with the Force to push them away, he was overruled as the creature's enhanced Force ability quashed his more feeble capacity. Ruka was forcing the master's body to respond to his commands. Qui-Gon tried with all his strength to resist the movements but he was unable to oppose the greater power as the green blob compelled him to arise. His mind screamed out at the pain in his shoulder from the table impact but Ruka ignored it and continued his control of the Jedi's body.

"Very good. See, you were able to get up after all. Now don't worry about that shoulder. I'm sure you can stand a little pain. Now…well, let's see I think you should talk with your apprentice. Yes, that would be appropriate. And…we will not have any mistakes like the last time the three of us were together on Warenga. No bumbling guards. Just me…and the Force and stronger than either of you could ever hope to be." Ruka burst into malicious laughter.

_No! Obi-Wan! No way I can warn him. He'll be no match for Ruka. What can I do? Nothing…nothing._ Thoughts of Ruka's previous torture of his padawan flooded his mind, encouraged by the Klastarian.

"However," Ruka considered, "if I'm here he'll suspect something…and that wouldn't do. I must be out of sight." Ruka stepped into one of the rooms, then called out through Qui-Gon's mouth, "Obi-Wan! Come out here!"

The door opened abruptly. The padawan had been struggling to open it without success until Ruka's mind let go of it and it gave way immediately. Obi-Wan came running out with his light saber at the ready.

"You can put that away," Qui-Gon/Ruka told him.

Obi-Wan looked confused but obeyed his master. "Where's Ruka? What happened? Did you find out how he…"

"Silence," Ruka retorted briskly. "I need you to pay attention to me instead of worrying about Ruka."

"Yes Master, it's just…"

Qui-Gon's hand went up at Ruka's command. "Listen to me, Obi-Wan. Ruka is on the loose. I have no intention of becoming his prisoner again. Do you understand."

"Of course, Master." The apprentice was somewhat puzzled by his master's behavior. It was out of character for him. As much control as Ruka could exert over the Jedi master's mind, he still didn't know Qui-Gon well enough to mimic his behavior. That was the only hope the Jedi held out…that Obi-Wan would recognize the disparity in his actions.

"I came after you on Warenga and I don't want to have to face more torture at Ruka's hands to rescue you again. So be alert."

A twinge of guilt washed over the apprentice as he remembered the agony that his master had suffered at the hands of the Klastarian when Qui-Gon had come to free him from the green blob after he had been taken prisoner due to his own lack of care. "I'm sorry, Master. I know what you went through and I don't want that to happen again."

"No, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon/Ruka said more harshly. "You have no idea of what I went through because of him…because of you. He put me through hell and I don't want to go through that again because of your fearful incompetence. You aren't going to run scared if things get tough like you did on Coruscant, are you?"

"Run?"

Qui-Gon's body was forced forward, his hands on his hips until he was looking down into the pained, confused face of the apprentice. "You're not going to be a quitter are you?"

_No! Ruka, damn you! Obi-Wan, you have to know that's not me. Your wounds are still so fresh from all the events surrounding your kidnapping…the loss of your braid…the thought of the council that you had quit. Are you strong enough to bear this? I'm the one who reattached the braid…and now you think I am berating you for what happened. Oh, Padawan! Be strong! You must know I wouldn't do this to you!_

"But, Master…" Obi-Wan sputtered. "I thought you understood what really happened! You said…" his voice trailed off as hurt and anger mingled in his heart and mind. "I trusted you…when you said you knew I wouldn't quit even though everyone else thought I had…I trusted you." Obi-Wan's recovering psyche was not strong enough for the blunt assault that Ruka was launching on his most sensitive struggles. The apprentice looked away as his confusion and pain threatened to override his emotional control.

_Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan, come on. You're stronger than that! Don't let him play with your emotions like that. He knows…he knows just where to attack you to hurt you the most. And he knows from my own mind! He can reach in and find out what I know and use it against you. Do you really think I would be so cruel? It's my own fault! If I hadn't run out on you to go on that sabbatical maybe you would _know_ that I wouldn't treat you this way. But because of my selfish bumbling way of handling that situation, you don't know what to trust anymore! I have failed you again, Padawan!_

"It's true, isn't it? What I thought before is true," Obi-Wan blurted out. "You never wanted me as a padawan in the first place. You just took me because Master Yoda forced me on you. All this time you lied to me!" Obi-Wan's struggle was causing him to lose his focus. He wasn't controlling the anger; he was letting it control him.

"Well, why not? You're nothing but a cowardly quitter."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Obi-Wan pleaded.

"Because I am your master, that's why! I have complete power over you…and you will take it. If you can that is…unless you are a quitter."

"I am not a quitter," Obi-Wan hissed through clenched teeth as he struggled to gain control of the anger that was taking away his focus.

"You'd better not be a quitter." Qui-Gon/Ruka advanced on the apprentice. "Because you know what I'd do to you if you were a quitter?" Without waiting for an answer Ruka drew back Qui-Gon's large hand and delivered a fierce backhand to the apprentice's right cheek.

When Obi-Wan recovered enough to look his master in the eye again, there was blood trickling from the corner of his mouth and a large red print on his face.

_NO! No! Ruka please stop. Whatever you want from me, take it…but don't do this. He's just a boy. It's me you want. You've got me._

Ruka answered_. Yes, I have you and this is what I want to do…make you suffer. And I found the best way to do that is to make him suffer…and there's nothing you can do to stop it._

"Look at me, your master. I said look at me." He planted a blow to Obi-Wan's left cheek—turning his face to the right. This time he didn't hesitate. Using the Jedi master's large hand again he applied it to the apprentice's right cheek and immediately reversed course backhanding him the other direction.

By now Obi-Wan was bleeding from both sides of his mouth and tears caused by the pain were trickling down his face. "You're not my master. Qui-Gon would never do that this to me." Obi-Wan turned to run as a sick dread overtook him. If this wasn't Qui-Gon…then who?

But his reaction wasn't quick enough for the enhanced Ruka controlling Qui-Gon's body. He grabbed the apprentice and spun him around to meet the punch he landed to the center of Obi-Wan's face, knocking him to the floor.

Obi-Wan lay stunned for a few seconds and then dragged himself backward and looked into the dark stormy blue eyes that glared down at him. "Ruka must have done something to you."

Qui-Gon/Ruka smiled and landed a kick to the apprentice's mid-section. Obi-Wan rolled into a ball gasping for breath. Ruka caused Qui-Gon to reach down and pull the padawan to his feet. _I believe you may have broken his nose with that punch to the face…see all that blood. I wonder, Master Jinn, how he would look with matching black eyes?_

_NO! I beg you. Please don't hurt him any more. Please._

_Shut up!_

The first blow was to Obi-Wan's right eye, quickly followed by one to his left eye. Ruka's enhanced-Force strikes were taking their toll on Obi-Wan. Even if he'd had the strength to fight back, Ruka would not have allowed the blows to land. He still needed Qui-Gon and wasn't about to let him get messed up…yet.

One more punch to the apprentice's bloodied and bruised face and Ruka allowed Qui-Gon to open his hand and Obi-Wan fell to the floor. Qui-Gon/Ruka started to walk away, but turned at the last moment to land two more kicks to the fallen padawan before he walked away.

Ruka came out of his hiding place. "Tsk, tsk. You're not a good master at all! That's a horrible way to treat your apprentice. A boy…and you beating him up like that. What kind of monster are you? And talking to him the way you did. No regard for his sensitive feelings. I'm appalled at you. I thought you were a better person than that."

_You are responsible for this! Your manipulations won't work on me anymore. I know you now. You can't beat me down with guilt to try to make me give in. _

But Ruka was ignoring Qui-Gon's protests and continued to berate him. "And your biggest failure of all was bringing him into my waiting hands. You delivered your own apprentice to me for this abuse. Yes, I knew I could induce some guilt. I just had to hit the right nerve…good…good. You should feel badly. Yes, you're right. You have failed as a master. What will the council say? Well, let's go see. We have to take a trip to Coruscant."

Qui-Gon had little choice but to follow—with his smarting conscience. True, it was Ruka who had forced him to abuse his padawan…but it was his fault, his failure that they had been caught off guard. And that he could blame on no one.

Ruka led the way to the back of the building. "This is my 'insurance ship'…the one I keep for a quick escape in case of unwelcome visitors. Hehe! I didn't think I'd be taking the unwelcome visitors with me though!" Ruka sat at the controls and compelled the Jedi master to sit in the copilot's seat as he lifted the ship from the ground and pushed the throttle forward to begin climbing out of the atmosphere.

_Obi-Wan. Oh, Padawan, I hope you're all right. What can I do? Nothing. Totally under his control. Why is he so strong in the Force? Is that what he was experimenting on Bruck with? Bruck said it was supposed to be Obi-Wan instead. And Ruka did have that bone marrow sample taken from Obi-Wan. He must have found a way not only to transplant midiclorians but also to enhance them somehow. How can I let the council know? He said we are going to Coruscant…I suppose they will have to find out the hard way. Will Obi-Wan figure it out? He did figure out that Ruka was behind that attack on him…he knows it wasn't me. Thank goodness for that! We don't have to face that battle…my trying to convince Obi-Wan that wasn't me who beat him. I hope he's all right._

"Oh don't worry about your little friend. I'm sure he's all right…unless he really is the weakling Bruck thought he was.

_I don't know what you've done but whatever it is…that's why Bruck is so sick isn't it?_

"Quiet! I have to start making the calculations for the jump to hyperspace. You're incessant babbling annoys me." Ruka looked over at Qui-Gon and with a thought caused him to slap himself. "Now, I don't want to have to subject you to the same treatment _you_ gave your apprentice. I still have need of you. However, I will do what I have to do in spite of you. You can cooperate and maybe I'll give you a place of honor next to me…under my control of course…or I can kill you with a thought. It's your choice."

Qui-Gon tried to still his thoughts…not because he was afraid to die, but because he hoped there was something he could learn that might be of value in fighting the Klastarian…or maybe there was a limit to his ability and he might still be able to escape.

"We only have a couple of days to travel…so if you're a good boy and cooperate it should be a pleasant trip. I allow you…as a matter of fact…I require you to strap yourself in now before we get to the point where we enter hyperspace.

Qui-Gon complied only because it was preferable to have what little control Ruka would allow him. He fastened his seat restraint and then rested his hands in his lap. There was no point trying to fight Ruka right now and he knew it…so he just sat back to watch and hopefully learn.

Obi-Wan didn't move after the figure of Qui-Gon had finally stopped abusing him. He wasn't immediately able to…and his fuzzy brain told him staying still would probably cause him to be left alone. He was aware enough to recognize Ruka's voice when he heard it…and to recognize the name Coruscant. Then Obi-Wan just lay and let his body rest and start to recover from the trauma.

_Master! What has he done to you? At least he is going to Coruscant. If there is help to be had for you, it's there. Ooohh…I don't know if Master Qui-Gon is that strong…or it was Ruka's control of him but he was thorough. _He did get some relief to realize the words coming from Qui-Gon's mouth were not his._ They couldn't be. Master Qui-Gon would never treat me this way. He has never even threatened to do such a thing to me…even at his angriest. Ruka had to be behind it. Let me see if I can get up now. Ooohhh. Slowly, Obi-Wan, slowly._

And so slowly did he get to his feet, clutching at his torso and leaning against the wall as he tried to gather his thoughts. He remembered Bruck. He had to see about Bruck. Obi-Wan stumbled back into the room where the young man was still sprawled across the bed. He sat down and softly spoke, "Bruck?" There was little response. The drawn face was white and hot. As the apprentice reached down to take Bruck's hand, that's when he noticed the bruises that covered his arm. He leaned over to look at the other arm and it too was black and blue at various places along the exposed length. Obi-Wan had no idea what was wrong with Bruck…but it didn't look good, even he could figure that out. He couldn't leave him behind…especially as sick as he was.

Obi-Wan decided the first thing he needed to do was figure out if he had a way off the planet. He stumbled to the window and was relieved to see the senator's ship still sitting in the open yard area. _Ruka must have had his own ship. _The padawan returned to the bed. _I have to do something for Bruck._ He pulled out his comm link and contacted the Jedi temple. Soon he had Mi'al, the chief healer on the other end and the apprentice gave him a description of Bruck's condition.

Concluding he said, "And right now he's feverish and pale. There are bruises along his arms."

"Look at his gums Obi-Wan. Are they bleeding?"

The apprentice pulled Bruck's lips open and looked. "Yes, Mi'al."

"It sounds like failure of the bone marrow. I need to know what was done to him."

"You need to know about Ruka…and so does the council. Mi'al, Ruka has found a way to be able to use the Force."

"What! You're not serious."

"Completely. Ohhhh…I've seen it in action. Mi'al, Ruka has control of Master Qui-Gon."

"What do you mean control of him?"

"That's what I think. I know Ruka is here and I know he can use the Force. He must have been in control of my master. Master Qui-Gon's actions are not his own. He would not have done what he did of his own volition."

"Tell me. You've got to convince me that Ruka really can do this."

Obi-Wan knew that he could easily convince the healer. "Master Qui-Gon beat me."

"Beat you…physically beat you?" Mi'al was incredulous. "Qui-Gon would never do that."

"I know but I have the injuries to prove it. I heard Ruka say that he and Qui-Gon were coming to Coruscant."

"The Jedi council needs to know about this."

"Of course, Mi'al. But what about Bruck?"

"It sounds like Ruka has been experimenting on his midiclorians…which is probably causing the problem with his marrow." Mi'al was silent for a moment as he thought. "You said Ruka was controlling Qui-Gon. Even if he could use the Force…somehow he has enhanced his ability if he can control another. He couldn't have come to that ability just by a midiclorian transplant. Ruka must have figured some way to boost his midiclorians. If he did that to Bruck that's what the problem is. The midiclorians are taking over all the space in his bone marrow. That's stopping the production of the red and white blood cells and platelets. Whatever he did to increase production of midiclorians obviously proceeds unchecked."

Glancing at the pale sickly looking youth in the bed, Obi-Wan's stomach tightened. "Is there anything we can do for him, Mi'al? Anything at all?"

"The only thing is to stop the midiclorian production and get rid of the ones clogging his system." Mi'al's mind raced through his stored medical knowledge until he recalled another discovery of Ruka's. "The virus! Remember the virus he exposed Qui-Gon to? If there is any of it there, we can use that. You need to bring it and Bruck back here with you."

"I'll go look." Obi-Wan leaped up and ran to the hallway regretting his haste as soon as his aching body protested, but knowing he needed to hurry—which way to the lab? He rushed along as quickly as his body would allow, flinging doors open and glancing inside.

_I hope Master Qui-Gon is all right! I wonder what Ruka is going to do to him. He has suffered so much because of that green blob! But I can't get distracted by that right now…there's nothing I can do about it. Qui-Gon would say, 'Keep your focus here and now where it belongs'."_

Then he pushed open a door that revealed a long light colored room with lab benches and that was scattered with debris from Ruka's earlier escapade. "I've found the lab Mi'al. I don't know what to look for."

"There must be a refrigeration unit. Look in there for any small canisters or vials. Maybe he labeled it."

The apprentice crunched through the broken glass and other flotsam scattered on the floor. He yanked open the door of the unit. There were lots of containers in there. _Small container…he said a small container or vial._ So he ignored the large ones and began examining the smaller ones. Thankfully they were all labeled. In his desire for success, Ruka was a compulsive organizer…leaving nothing to chance…the product of his great intellect he had told Shar.

Obi-Wan read the words of the labels into the comm link…in case he overlooked what would be obvious to Mi'al.

"Wait!" Mi'al yelled. "What was that last one."

"Midiclorian colony stimulating factor," the apprentice repeated.

"Bring that! That's what Ruka has done! That's what has caused the overproduction of midiclorians. I want to see that. Are there any more of those there?"

"Not immediately available…but I'm still looking." Obi-Wan continued to fumble with the vials.

Mi'al tried to be patient but willed Obi-Wan to finish. He desperately wanted to know how much of that stuff Ruka had stockpiled.

"Wait…here it is…midiclorian attacking virus. There are three containers of it."

"Get them all. And make sure there are no other vials of that stimulating factor."

The apprentice pawed through the refrigeration unit and was satisfied there were no others there. "That's it, Mi'al. I don't see anymore."

"Good! Now get yourself and Bruck back here with that stuff. I'll report this to the Jedi council. They need to know right away."

"Thanks. Be in touch with you." Obi-Wan turned to rush from the lab but hesitated at the sight of a banged up, overturned gurney lying on the floor. He righted it and pushed it along in front of him. He wasn't sure whether Bruck could make it on his own and the apprentice wasn't sure he was in the shape to carry him out.

Soon he was back in Bruck's room. He rolled the wobbly banged up gurney to the bed. Then Obi-Wan pulled Bruck into a sitting position and put his arm around his shoulder. The sick young man just moaned feebly. The apprentice moaned more loudly as his banged up body protested the demand made on it. Obi-Wan managed to get Bruck on the gurney and started out of the room with him…but hesitated long enough to retrieve the headpiece Bruck had been wearing when he had arrived. _I don't know what it is…but I'm sure Mi'al will. And I'm sure he'll be interested too._

Getting Bruck into the ship was not an easy task…between his incapacity and Obi-Wan's injuries. When he finally managed to get his former adversary settled into the senator's quarters on the ship, he collapsed into a chair to recover for a moment. Then he berated himself for wasting time.

_Just get the ship going and then you can rest. Come on. You can take it easy after you get the ship going. Coruscant. Got to get back to Coruscant._

Obi-Wan carefully lowered his battered body into the pilot's seat and started the engines. He lifted the ship and had to climb slowly to keep the g-forces low. He didn't think he could take that force against his injuries. But once he was out of the atmosphere he pushed the throttle to one hundred percent, speeding away from the planet to a sufficient distance to make the jump to hyperspace.

"Mi'al, upset you seem," Yoda said slowly. The Jedi master could feel the level of anxiety in the healer and despite his efforts to stay calm, it was a struggle to hold off the contagious feeling.

"My masters, I have grave news from Obi-Wan."

"From Obi-Wan? Where is Qui-Gon," Mace Windu inquired.

"That's part of the news," Mi'al replied. "It seems I was premature in my estimation of Ruka's abilities. He has found a way to enhance midiclorians. Obi-Wan tells me that he is very strong in the Force now…strong enough to take control of Master Qui-Gon."

"Wait a minute," Mace Windu held his hands up. "What are you talking about? How did they find Ruka? They are supposed to be on Burene waiting for the Senate hearing on Lyg'tren's assassination."

Mi'al took a deep breath and began, "All I know is that they went to find Ruka. My first news of this was hearing from Obi-Wan just now. Under the circumstances I didn't bother to get the details. Forgive me, my Masters, but I think that can wait. We have a bigger problem than Qui-Gon's defiance. Ruka can now channel the Force."

Only silence met his report as the council members tried to process the information.

"He was able to overcome Qui-Gon's voluntary controls and make him perform what he wants." Mi'al hesitated to finish the story, but knew it would drive home what was proving hard to accept. "Ruka coerced Qui-Gon into beating Obi-Wan."

A shocked murmur passed through the council members. "Is Obi-Wan all right?"

Mi'al blushed as he admitted, "In my rush to get this information to you, I neglected to inquire the extent of his injuries. He was able to move around…hurriedly apparently, so they must not be too bad. Obi-Wan said that Ruka was coming to Coruscant…Qui-Gon is with him."

"To Coruscant," Yoda repeated in surprise. "And stronger than Qui-Gon? Know we not how powerful he is," Yoda said tersely to Mace Windu.

"This is alarming. He could cause great destruction when he arrives. We must assume his targets will be the Jedi and the Senate. We must get word to the Supreme Chancellor at once. Then we must decide what to do to protect the occupants of the temple."

"Evacuate them at once," Yoda declared. "Protect them all we can not. Especially since know we not the extent of his ability. Recommend we will that the Senate building be evacuated too."

"But where will they go?" Windu asked. "That's a lot of people to move…and to hide. How do we know that Ruka will not be able to find them once they have left?"

Ki-Adi Mundi replied, "We must split them into smaller groups and seek shelter for them. Support personnel and initiates from the temple should be sent away. We have a couple of days to evacuate."

"Remain the Jedi will, however," Yoda added. "Stay we must to fight this threat."

"If we can," Windu added. Then he turned back to Mi'al. "What can you tell us about how this happened?"

"Obi-Wan found Bruck on Garin."

"Garin?"

"Yes Master Windu. That is where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan found Ruka."

Windu just shook his head. _I should have known this would happen. _ Then out loud he asked, "Bruck? You mean Bruck Chun, the former initiate who kidnapped Obi-Wan here on Coruscant?

"Yes, the same. Apparently Ruka was using him as a test subject. He is showing classic symptoms of bone marrow failure. My guess is that Ruka's stimulation of midiclorian production is proceeding unchecked. The midiclorians are taking up the space in the marrow and causing a shutdown of production of blood components. For Bruck that is the bad news. But for us…in relation to Ruka, it is good news. If the same thing happens to him then that may be our only chance against him. If we can hold him off until this same thing happens to him…well, it will just be a matter of time until he dies from it."

"Hope there is then," Yoda replied. "Know you how long it will take?"

"No, my Master. I don't know the details of what he has done to Bruck…so I don't know the timetable."

"The same fate awaits Bruck?" Windu inquired.

"I'm going to try my best to help Bruck. Obi-Wan was able to find some of the midiclorian attacking virus Ruka produced. If Obi-Wan can keep Bruck stable until they get to Coruscant, that virus may save him by eliminating the midiclorians that are clogging his marrow. Also, in his search for the virus, Obi-Wan found a container labeled midiclorian colony stimulating factor. It's important for me to see that and understand what Ruka was doing."

"So, he found out a way to cause extra production of midiclorians," Windu mused. "Qui-Gon is right. Ruka is dangerously brilliant." He looked up at the healer, "Mi'al, I hope you are right for our sakes. The only way we are ever going to be free of Ruka's evil genius is for him to die."

"Excuse us you will, Mi'al. We have much to decide. Informed you will keep us of what else you learn."

"Yes, my Master," Mi'al bowed before he turned to go.

As soon as Mi'al had returned to his office he contacted the apprentice. "Obi-Wan, how are you doing?"

"I'm OK. Just a little sore. Bruck doesn't look so good. What can I do for him?"

"Mostly you need to try to get some fluids and food into him. You will not be able to get his fever down in the state he's in, but just for his comfort you could swab him down to cool him a bit. Use your healing ability from the Force to help try to keep him stable. There's not a lot more that can be done for him until you get him back here. Just try to keep him stable till you get back to Coruscant."

"OK, Mi'al. Is there any hope?"

"I just don't know, Obi-Wan, until I see him. Give me a call if you need me."

"Thanks."

The apprentice took one last look over the instruments to make sure everything was operating all right. Then he made his way to the rear of the ship. Looking over the supply stash, he chose a couple of packages and went to the cabin. Bruck looked pretty much the same. The padawan sat down on the edge of bed. Bruck opened his eyes a small amount. "Obi-Wan."

"Bruck, we need to get some food into you, OK?" Obi-Wan put a couple of pillows behind him to hold him up enough to try to eat. Bruck didn't seem very interested. "Come on, Bruck. You've got to eat." Obi-Wan poked a small bite of the processed food into his mouth. The taste appeared to encourage him and he seemed a little more eager on the next bite. The apprentice had no trouble getting him to accept water. Bruck had been getting dehydrated from the fever that wracked his body and readily greeted the cool liquid.

_How ironic. The very person who tormented me for so many years, tried to kill me, and then was going to deliver me into Ruka's hands…now at my mercy. It would be so simple for me to just sit back and let him go. But I can't do that. There is no vengeance in me. It hurts to see Bruck…even Bruck, go through this. Even if he didn't regret his actions, I still can't bear to see him go through this. He has been a victim of his own actions and choices…but he also has been a victim of one who wanted to use him. No one deserves to be abused this way. Yes, Bruck, I hope Mi'al can help you. I hope you learned from this…not because I wish anything bad on you, but so that you won't make a similar mistake again. I have to do everything I can to help you. Even if it weren't for the code, which says that Jedi respect all life, I would still feel this way. _

_I think I know why you treated me the way you did. I really do understand. You were just as insecure as I was about not being chosen as a padawan…we just dealt with it differently. Your tormenting was the way you tried to make yourself feel superior to others. Putting them down lifted you up in your own eyes. Even years later, on Jastin, the only way you could deal with the uncertainty over who you were was to try to get rid of the person who was a reminder of what you had not been able to achieve. You tried to kill me to kill what had been, not realizing that the past is just that…past, it can't be changed. Even by eliminating people from earlier in your life, you can't change what has been. It's sad that you couldn't see that. Still blinded by what drove you to be a bully in your younger days you couldn't see that. Do you deserve to die for that…for a mistake? No…no. If I can help you to have another chance now…that's what I want to do. Because I want to, because I see that revenge is not the way to react those who have wronged you, because it's the right thing to do._

Qui-Gon had been sitting quietly and watching Ruka at the instrument panel of the ship. The Klastarian was overjoyed at his new abilities and didn't raise a finger to guide the ship or manage any of the controls. Using his mind to channel the power of the Force, he pressed buttons, pushed levers, and made other adjustments. Every time anything moved as he willed, the emerald creature would just chuckle hummily to himself.

_Just how strong is he? I've never seen any Jedi who was able to take complete control of another's body like this. How will the council be able to deal with him?_

"That's what we are going to find out, my friend. How _will_ the council be able to deal with me? Frankly I don't think they can…and that's what I'm counting on!"

_Damn! I keep forgetting that you're in my head too! _

"That's right!" Ruka roared with laughter. "You're not alone in your thoughts anymore. Everything you think, I know. Every pitiful concern over your apprentice. Every worry about what your precious council is going to do. Every attempt to look for a weakness in me…yes, that too. I know everything you are thinking. There's no way you can defeat me you see. I know your thoughts just as you think them. How can you think to overcome me?" Ruka paused a moment as he probed Qui-Gon's mind. "I even have access to your memories…all of them. There are some interesting ones here too! Shall we relive a few of the more interesting ones?"

The corpulent green being leaned back in his chair and crossed his fleshy arms across his chest. "Like my first experience with you…that's a good place to start. Even though I wasn't there to enjoy the fruits of my labor, I can see you have interesting memories of my virus. Yes, the first time you realized you had lost your Force ability…that was quite a shock to you, wasn't it? Didn't realize how dependent you had become on it? What about those of us who don't have that to begin with? Do you think you have some sort of right to go around treating people as you wish just because you have a power they don't? That's what you do, you know."

_No, it isn't. We don't use our power for offense…._

"Silence! I was talking. I'm not interested in your petty excuses. Well, you have had leave to use your power as _you_ saw fit without consulting those whom you have used. How does it feel to be in that situation yourself? How do you like being at the mercy of one who can control you with a thought? What does it feel like to have your rights taken away from you? What is it like to have your every thought violated? That is what you Jedi do to others. And I am here to protect the ones you have taken advantage of. When I control the galaxy there will be no Jedi. Everyone will have his midiclorians destroyed. I can do that, remember? Remember the virus? Remember how sick you were? Remember those interesting hallucinations you had while your fever was so high? You were desperately trying to get to your apprentice…and he betrayed you. He didn't come to your help. There in a desert. You saw him again and again…and he abandoned you to suffer."

_That's not true. It was just a hallucination. The actions of Obi-Wan in a hallucination are no indication of his true feelings or behavior. You have failed Ruka. If trying to use those fever-produced feelings against me is the best you can do…you have failed miserably. At the time they were upsetting…but now they are nothing more than a memory. A memory that means nothing._

But Ruka just smiled big green smile. "No, my friend, that's not the best I can do. That was just the beginning."

"Chancellor Valorum," Master Windu began. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice. I know how busy you are but this is very urgent."

"For all the peace you profess to find in the Force, you don't hide your anxiety well," Valorum said apprehensively.

Windu gave a small tight smile. "Such is the import of my news, sir. We have word of the Klastarian, Ruka, being able to utilize the Force."

The Chancellor sat forward and leaned his chin on his hands. "This is alarming news. As evil as he is…and to have that power."

"There's more. He doesn't just have that ability…he has an enhanced ability. From what we have been able to piece together the healer, Mi'al, thinks that Ruka has found a way to stimulate extra production of midiclorians. We do know this…he has been able to take bodily control of one of the Jedi. We know his power surpasses that of a Jedi, but we don't know how much greater than that it is." Mace Windu paused to allow Valorum to digest that sour bit of information before he delivered the final blow. He took a slow deep breath…and at that the Chancellor sensed the end of the information had not come yet.

"There's more, isn't there? What have you not told me yet?"

"The worst of the news, Chancellor. Ruka is on his way to Coruscant right now. We estimate about two days before he arrives.

Valorum collapsed backward into his chair, his mouth agape with shock and disbelief. "Would that it had been any planet but Coruscant," he muttered. "The most populous planet and center of the government…but I suppose that's exactly why he chose it." Then looking back up at the Jedi master sitting across from him he pulled himself up. "We have much to do then to get ready for this threat."

"Yes sir. We recommend that you evacuate the government buildings and dispatch the senators and their staff back to their home planets. Scattering the delegates is their best chance to escape Ruka."

"I agree, however, won't he just hunt them down after he…finishes with Coruscant?"

"There is one hope, Chancellor. Mi'al believes that whatever Ruka is using to stimulate his midiclorian production may proceed unchecked. Apparently he was experimenting on a former Jedi initiate. Mi'al says that he shows signs of bone marrow failure…which could be an indication that the midiclorians are clogging up the marrow and preventing production of new blood cells. If that happens to Ruka, it may be what saves us and Coruscant."

Valorum listened attentively but refused to get his hopes up. "I hope you are right Master Windu. What is the temple doing in preparation?"

"The Jedi knights and masters will stay to fight this threat. All other personnel will be evacuated from the temple. As many as we can we will move from the planet…but we only have so many ships."

"So the Senate and the Jedi will be preparing. What about the rest of the planet? We can't move or hide everyone."

"No sir. However, we have to consider that the temple and the Senate are his primary targets."

"But when he finds them deserted, he may take his rage out on the remaining citizens."

Mace Windu leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. "Chancellor Valorum we don't have the time or the ships to evacuate the entire planet. Even if we did, he would just pick a different planet. We have to hope that even if the Jedi can't defeat him that maybe we can hold him off, distract him…until hopefully this overproduction of midiclorians disables him. That's all we can do."

"We could shoot down his ship before he lands," Valorum brightened, then paused. "He is alone isn't he?"

"No, he isn't. As I said, he was able to overpower one of the Jedi…it was Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon is with Ruka."

"Qui-Gon?" Valorum pressed backwards into his chair again. "Not Qui-Gon." The chancellor buried his face in his hands as he thought about his friend. He muttered, "Hasn't he suffered enough because of that damnable creature?"

Windu was silent for a moment as Valorum tried to come to terms with the implications of the situation. He didn't want to say the next words…but they had to be spoken. "Shooting down the ship is still an option."

"He again faces possible death because of Ruka." The words were a whisper.

"Yes, but you know as well as I do that Qui-Gon is willing to do _whatever it takes_ to stop this madman. He has not backed down from facing Ruka; as a matter of fact, he rushes in to find him…even when ordered not to," mused Windu.

"Our friend is a stubborn man," Valorum forced himself to smile.

Obi-Wan was sitting nearby Bruck's bed keeping vigil. He was concentrating on the Force, attempting to use his healing abilities on his former adversary. Bruck was semiconscious at the moment, restless and mumbling. The apprentice tried to make out what he was saying.

"The speeder…easy. Done it before."

Obi-Wan's interest was piqued and he leaned forward to hear better.

"Good with wiring. Know how. Where?"

_Wiring, speeder, done it before. Bruck has just about convicted himself out of his own mouth. He was quite efficient at what he did the first time. Seems to have this little maneuver down well. I wonder just how many times he has done it? And…there is still the bigger question of who hired him? Ruka? When Bruck kidnapped me on Coruscant…where the speeder accident took place, he was working for Ruka. So why would Ruka want three…probably four kids dead? It has to be more than just he and Tylo arguing. Ruka's too wise to risk exposing himself just to take out a smart aleck kid. There's a bigger picture. I need to know what Bruck knows! There's some kind of tie between Bruck, Ruka…and Tylo. Was he kidnapped by Ruka? Anything about Tylo we need to find out because it might help in the quest to clear Master Qui-Gon. I have to know what Bruck knows!_

"Oh, my friend Jedi. There is so much more available to me in that head of yours. I do compliment you, by the way, on your well-organized and well-controlled mind. So much less chaotic than others. No wonder you have done well against me. However, let's dispense with the pleasantries. My, my, where to start. There are a few things here that would be nice things to recall. How about your adventure on Malastare? I know you haven't forgotten that. Your scars don't hide themselves well. Ah…it was an interesting time for me…a learning time. You helped me learn much of my new drug. It did work as I expected it too…hallucinogen, addictive, and cyclic. I can see you remember it too. Why don't we see _how well_ you remember? Your favorite vision was the one of the cloud and the music…remember the tune I used to hum for you?" The Klastarian began humming a song that was all too familiar to Qui-Gon; a tune he had never hoped to hear again.

_Not that song. No…concentrate Qui-Gon. You must focus on the Force. Don't think about what he is putting into your head. Seek out the light and peace of the Force. Fight it! Fight it!_

But Ruka continued to hum and bring the memory to the forefront of the Jedi master's mind. So strong was his ability to control Qui-Gon's thoughts that he easily over rode his ability to resist.

_Ah…look. I do remember. The white cloud floating overhead…the most beautiful music coming from it. I can almost see the notes floating in the air along with the music._

The notes rose and fell, reaching a crescendo then plunging to the valley of pianissimo. The Jedi could almost feel himself floating with the music, rising and falling. He was so moved by the song that the upsurging notes brought him to the peaks of ecstasy, only to be slammed onto the reefs of despair as the music dropped to pathos. Qui-Gon was surprised to find himself weeping uncontrollably with the roiling rhythm.

Ruka was pleased indeed. It happened exactly as Qui-Gon had remembered. Ruka had been present during that particular hallucination. It was the moment he realized just how well his drug worked on the Jedi…seeing that strong of a reaction to something that Qui-Gon only heard. It was a moment of elation for the green blob…the moment he knew he could break the Jedi. If only his experiment had not been interrupted, Qui-Gon would be his slave now. It mattered not now, however. The Klastarian had risen above the need for a single slave to carry out his desires…even if he were a slave with the Force. Now Ruka…the great Ruka had the Force himself… and he needed no one. No one! Soon they would be groveling at his feet, begging him for mercy that he would not grant! Now was his opportunity to finally destroy those who had opposed him, who had harassed him, who had finally sent him to prison. Oh how they would suffer!

Ruka's musings were interrupted by the snuffling of Qui-Gon as the remembered hallucination yet haunted him. "So strongly it affects you? And that was the good vision! What if we revisited the horrible one? Remember that one? Remember the dark red face…such a shade that it almost looked black. Remember the long sharp fangs? Your blood dripping from them."

There was a noise. The Jedi was instantly afraid. He gathered himself into a ball, lying on his side in the floor of the closet, his knees drawn to his chin. There was the noise again and he whimpered. Qui-Gon had no idea what the noise was and didn't know why he was afraid…he just was. The noise was closer. He refused to look. But since the vision was not real but in his mind, he was forced to see what it was creating. The closet door opened and a large dark object filled the doorframe. Qui-Gon scooted toward the back of the closet. The black shape entered and a light, from where he couldn't be sure, dimly lit the face. It was the hideous black-red face. Blood dripped from its fangs as it gapped open the ebony maw to release a hideous shriek of laughter. The Jedi pressed himself against the back wall of the closet as hard as he could and covered his head with his hands. The nightmare came closer and closer as Qui-Gon pressed back harder and harder. Still it came and there was no where else he could go. With all his might he released a terror filled scream.

But the Jedi was not in a closet…and there was no monster. He was still on the ship, in the copilot's chair. Ruka was truly impressed how strongly the memory had come back to Qui-Gon…just as he had lived it when it happened.

The Jedi had had to learn that it was only a memory and not a real event. It was part of his struggle in overcoming the effects of that drug that Ruka had subjected him to. And although he could accept it was not real…the intensity of the hallucination was so strong that it had faded little in the relatively short time since Qui-Gon had been through the experience.

The Jedi master was curled up in the copilot's chair, hands covering his head and trembling like a leaf blown by a stiff wind. He hadn't the ability to fight what Ruka was doing to him and was just as vulnerable and pliable as he'd been when he had been under the effects of the Klastarian's drug.

"This is even better than the drug. There's nothing to administer. Nothing to have to remember…which was my mistake before in being late with a dosage. That allowed you to recover enough to get away. This works much better. Having this kind of control over one's thoughts is much easier than doing it by drug. And it can be done from a distance. I don't have to worry about catching someone and forcing a drug into him. It was useful but now I have bettered myself. And once more you are my test subject. We have come full circle haven't we, old friend?" Ruka laughed heartily at the Jedi master shaking like a frightened child.

Obi-Wan had left Bruck for a short while. He checked on the ship and then strode around the small ship to stretch his legs and relax himself a bit. His energy was quickly being spent on trying to keep Bruck stable. He needed a break to refresh himself. But he couldn't rest his mind.

_Master, I hope you are all right. What is Ruka doing to you now? If he is so powerful, he doesn't need a hostage. Why did he take you along? As a trophy? To kill you in front of the council. I know that's what he wants…to kill you. Or does he just want another chance to abuse you…another chance to torture you? I remember the taunts to Master Qui-Gon about beating me. And on Warenga he told my master that he wanted to hurt me because that would hurt Qui-Gon. He wants his revenge and I fear what he will do to get it. Slow suffering seems to be his preferred method of hurting people. I suppose I should be just as worried about the people on Coruscant. His violence will be random there…but I know he wants Master Qui-Gon dead. Even if that blob is stopped somehow…in what state will Ruka leave him? Will he be like he was after that drug nightmare…or worse? Qui-Gon might be better off dead than in the condition Ruka may leave him. Oh! I hadn't thought about that until now! He might leave him in a state worse than death…incapacitated, a vegetable. After all he seems to have control of his mind and body right now._

_I feel so helpless! There's little I can do for Bruck. There's nothing I can do for Master Qui-Gon. And there's nothing I can do to stop Ruka. Hmm…my best friend and the one who used to be my greatest adversary. The Klastarian has taken away my ability to help my friend while putting temptation in my way to harm Bruck. Even if he didn't plan that part of it…the irony is almost laughable. The only thing I can do is _not_ harm Bruck. That is the one victory I can gain in this. I will give all my strength to help him. If that is one way I can defeat Ruka then I will give my all to do it! You didn't win Ruka! You just helped me to realize I need to forgive Bruck and let the past go. In your destructiveness you have made an error…you have done something constructive! I wanted to help Bruck anyway…because I have gotten over what he did. But you only spur me on to give more. And I will give all…up to my life itself. That I have learned from Master Qui-Gon-to give my all and do the best that I can. He has shown me with his selfless sacrifice to keep Ruka in prison. For Bruck and for Master Qui-Gon, I will give my all and do the best that I can._

With a new determination, Obi-Wan returned to Bruck's bedside, refreshed and ready to see this through.

The emerald Klastarian allowed Qui-Gon to recover himself and his thoughts…only because he didn't want to tired him out too quickly. This was too much fun! And it was an interesting experiment…both of human nature and his new ability.

"And how are we feeling now, friend Jedi? Recovered from that nasty nightmare are you? It was even more frightful than I had imagined it would be. You have an excellent memory."

Qui-Gon did not respond. He was still busy trying to center himself while he could. While he had control of his mind he was determined to make the best use of the time before the creature repossessed his mind. It was a hard fight however. The memory had been one that had haunted him for months during his recovery from that episode. _It's only a memory of a hallucination. It didn't actually happen. It isn't real. Don't think on it. Seek out the Force. Find your center. Concentrate on the light and the peace. Gain what you can while you can. Reach out with your thoughts before he blocks them again. Remember what it was like to achieve that peace before. It's there and it's yours…just reach for it._

Ruka just chuckled at the Jedi's feeble efforts…feeble compared to his and feeble because the jade furred blob knew he could so easily take control of Qui-Gon's mind in a second. "It's so useful and helpful to know the thoughts of your opponent," Ruka reminded him. "You can find all the peace you want…until I decide to take it from you." The hummy chuckle accompanied a quick check of the computer and instrument panel. Then Ruka settled himself back in his seat again just in time to see Qui-Gon struggling to move his hand. "Now, now…we can't have that. Put your hand back on your lap." Qui-Gon's hand trembled for a moment under the strain of the opposing forces…but Ruka's superior ability won out and the hand dropped into Qui-Gon's lap.

"That's better. Now, let's have another talk…or actually I'll do the talking. You just relax and listen. There's something else I ran into sifting through your memories that I would like to relive with you. I didn't realize how much agony I had truly caused you! How delightful to find out my influence lasted for so long and followed you all the way back to Coruscant! I must congratulate myself! I mean I knew that the drug would cause some interesting hallucinations…but I didn't know just how long it would take you to recover from them. And it really affected your ability to trust in the Force? I am surprised…and shocked at you! Here I was thinking you were one of the 'top' Jedi and you crumbled so easily under my little drug. That was a side benefit that I had not expected from my little 'toy'! Here I was trying to find ways to stop Jedi from using the Force and I actually caused you to quit using it on your own! That is wonderful.

"You were a pitiful thing then weren't you? A Jedi who won't use the Force. What good were you to the council then? No wonder they relieved you of duty. Tsk, tsk, even your apprentice was more capable than you were then. He took care of you didn't he? Actually had to talk you through some things. Hmm…a pretty worthless master, one who has to be looked after by his apprentice. And what of Warenga? I had only hoped to draw you to me by taking little Obi-Wan. I didn't know at the time you were still suffering under this weight. You almost couldn't come after him, could you? Your fear held you back. A Jedi master giving in to his fear! Oh, that is a shame…a shame. Yes, you should feel badly over that. You remember it as if it were yesterday, don't you? Under my prompting those memories come so easily. You forget everything you have learned since that time. How easy you are to use. This mind power is wonderful! No wonder you Jedi want it all to yourself. You must control who uses it or they may turn on you. Well…all that is over now! I can choose who I want to have it…or not have it. And I can choose how much too! All within my power!" Ruka laughed long and hard.

"My genius has discovered the secret of the midiclorians. I can destroy them…or I can give them. Thanks to you in part and your participation in my experiments. Also, I owe you thanks for Bruck. Oh…you don't see the connection? It's simple. You were his last chance to become a padawan…and you rejected him. Yes, because you were reluctant to take a padawan…and Bruck was coming up to his thirteenth birthday…that is the right cut off age? You were the only master who would be at the temple before his birthday…his last chance. That was just one more push to turn him against the Jedi. His anger was great anyway…and everything that kept him from realizing his dream added to that anger. By denying him his dream, you helped turn him away so that I could then use him years later. Not only has he performed such service for me as kidnapping your precious apprentice; he also served as my test subject for the midiclorian stimulation. I thank you for that. Your failure is complete. You not only provided me with means to carry out my experiments, but also by failing to stop them you helped me to succeed. That's right. Bruck's illness, Obi-Wan's beating, what will take place on Coruscant and your eventual death are all your own doing either directly or indirectly. You have failed yourself, your apprentice, the Jedi, the Senate…everything you love and believe in will be destroyed by your own failure." The green creature dissolved into harsh and hateful laughter.

And deep, deep inside where Qui-Gon was forced to stay within himself, he was dissolving into despair and self-berating for his lack of success in fighting the creature who now possessed him.

Obi-Wan jumped and almost fell from his chair. He glanced around wildly for a couple of seconds until he realized he had been asleep. Immediately he reached out to check on Bruck. He had not intended to fall asleep. Bruck was pretty much the same as he had been. _At least he doesn't seem worse. Maybe I have been able to keep him stable. How long have I been asleep?_ He glanced at a chrono on the wall and realized it was "the next day" at least in relation to when he had gone to sleep. The apprentice was glad…that meant he was drawing closer to Coruscant. _Just about a day more. If Bruck can hold on that much longer!_

His touch to Bruck had awakened him slightly. His partially opened eyes looked at Obi-Wan from dark circles made all the more intense by his pale white face. "You're still here," he rasped. "Water…please."

The apprentice had been about to respond automatically to the request, but that last word caught him off guard and he hesitated the least second. _Please? He's too sick to have consciously thought to ask nicely. Must have been some reflexive action from hearing others say it. Has to be._

Obi-Wan propped the very ill young man up with the pillows. First he got the requested liquid and had to battle with Bruck to keep him from gulping it. In his desire to slake his thirst he was pouring the water all over himself and choking himself from trying to drink so fast.

Patiently and gently, the apprentice blotted Bruck's clothing and the bedding. Then he attempted to get some food in him. Bruck was more willing this time. Perhaps the meals of the previous day had been enough to encourage him Obi-Wan thought. Whatever the reason he was glad to see Bruck eating of his own volition.

Then his mind returned to what he had been dreaming just before he had awoken so suddenly. A memory actually…probably provoked by the close interaction with Bruck. He was dreaming of one of the many times the two had sparred at the temple. Bruck had become frustrated and started letting his anger get the best of him. His frenzied attack was ineffective…being driven by emotion instead of clear thinking and leading by the Force. And as always he blamed his failure on Obi-Wan.

"You're so clumsy, no wonder I can't land a blow Oafy. Whenever I strike, you've managed to fall out of the way!"

Calmly Obi-Wan had replied, "Maybe it's you who are the clumsy one to keep missing such easy strikes."

That remark just steamed Bruck the more. He was about to launch a new anger filled attack when Yoda had stopped the match. "Bruck, Obi-Wan."

"Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan."

The apprentice was shaken out of his reverie when he realized the voice calling to him was not his memory…but Bruck. He became conscious of his hand hanging in mid-air, a bite of food that Bruck was waiting on. Obi-Wan blushed at himself for getting so caught up in his recollection and forced his concentration back to the present.

The image of a young Bruck stuck in his head and fought against the face that now looked back at him from the bed. If he did not know for certain that was the former initiate there in the bed, he wasn't sure he would recognize him. Even before he became sick Bruck had changed so very much. Not just from normal aging though…when Obi-Wan had seen him on Baroon he was shocked at how old Bruck had looked. The young man had said he'd had a difficult life since leaving the temple and it showed on him…he wore it hard. Now this bone marrow failure that wracked his body changed him even more. So thin and white as the sheets he lay on. The padawan thought his heart would break. Even Bruck didn't deserve to endure this. Every one that Ruka afflicted suffered greatly.

Obi-Wan remembered seeing Master Qui-Gon languishing from Ruka's virus…the one that was destroying his midiclorians. So pale and drawn and shining with a sheen of sweat…just as Bruck now was. The thought of that green creature experimenting on people threatened to overwhelm the apprentice with anger. He could understand now why his master had such a great desire to see the Klastarian returned to prison. Perhaps Qui-Gon's methods were not always the best, but his motivations were.

_I understand now, Master. I know why you defied the council to go after Ruka. He is dangerous…and look what he put you through. Even if you have been able to bring your anger toward him under control, I can still understand your drive. You probably do have some very strong feelings about the agony you have suffered at his hands…but even if you didn't I can see that you would want to bring this evil thing to justice. That's the kind of person you are…you would go after him even if it wasn't personal. I understand now. I would do the same…and I have undergone very little at his hands. Still I would defy the council to bring Ruka in. What right does he have to subject people to things like this?_

"Bruck, I know you probably aren't listening to me…but I have things to tell you anyway. I'm sorry also. It's true that you were the primary instigator of the battles between us…still I'm sorry for my response. Sorry I didn't try to make peace with you. By not trying to settle things between us I am just as guilty because I helped keep it going by my refusal to make peace. I was a kid and I didn't understand. I do now. It takes two people to keep a feud going. It's ironic and sad that it took such a malicious thing to bring us back in contact with each other. I just hope when everything is over with that we can sit down and talk this whole thing over. I hope you make it that long. You have to…you have to."

Ruka rose from his sleep couch and stretched his blobby body until it creaked and popped. He rose and walked to the other couch to look down on the unconscious Jedi master. There seemed to be no limit to what these Jedi could do with their power. Putting Qui-Gon to sleep was accomplished so easily! And then he was able to enjoy a peaceful night's rest without having to worry about what the master might do during the night.

_It's probably just as easy to wake him too, I'll bet._ Ruka placed his large green hand on Qui-Gon's forehead and thought a single word. _Awaken._ Immediately the Jedi's eyes fluttered open.

Qui-Gon's quick mind considered the possibility that Ruka may have relaxed control while he was asleep. So he tried to move swiftly but was frustrated and chagrined to find he was still tightly under the Klastarian's control.

Ruka chuckled as he saw the struggle and sensed the feelings that went along with it. "Do you think I am so foolish? Have you not learned by now how wise I am? You have not defeated me in the past…and you will not now. No, not even when you brought me back for trial did you defeat me. I stand here a free man, don't I?" he laughed as he spread his thick arms wide to emphasize his freedom. "Come now, let's have something to break our fast. I allow you to get up." The Jedi didn't move right away. "You prefer to do this the hard way? Very well."

Qui-Gon's body trembled for a few short seconds as he struggled to fight the furry green creature, but it was in vain and then he was accompanying the Klastarian to the small table built into the wall. He found himself pulling the table out and folding down the two chairs from the wall. Then Ruka had him search through the food supplies until Qui-Gon came up with something the creature considered "good enough" for his cultured palate. The Jedi wondered if it wasn't just an excuse for the creature to demonstrate his power to control…he suspected that was the case.

Finally the two were seated at the table and Ruka was fussing over the mean fare and cursing whoever processed the food. "I'm sure I could do a much better job. It should be easy for me to come up with a means of preserving food that would better contain the real taste. Perhaps one day when I am bored I will consider it," he said through thick smiling light green lips. "Now, now. You must eat. You have to keep up your strength. There…that's better. I have to put you to bed and I have to feed you. Is there nothing you can do for yourself? You have truly become a very pitiful Jedi since we first met. Why does the council continue to keep you around?"

Qui-Gon said nothing, tried to think nothing. He wanted to give the nefarious blob nothing additional to use against him. It was one of his greatest struggles…keeping his mind blank, especially in light of all that Ruka was doing and saying to him.

"Now, let us go into the cockpit and check up on our position and the condition of the ship. You may sit in the copilot's seat…as long as you behave yourself…as if you had a choice," he chuckled hummily. Ruka lowered his large jade form into the pilot's chair and looked at the instrument readings. He hummed to himself in satisfaction. Then he tapped a few keys at the computer and sat back with a smile. "We are right on schedule. We will be arriving at Coruscant early tomorrow. I must take time to consider exactly how I want to make my entrance. This is important and must be handled well. I have to let the people of Coruscant know I am there to help them…that their real enemies are the Jedi and the Republic. They must rise up and over throw them." Ruka smiled at Qui-Gon's reaction. "But of course, even I can't control everyone so I must enlist soldiers to help me. But enough of that. We have more important things to discuss.

"I find it very interesting to see how you react so strongly to a mere memory. It's very fascinating…brining back the recollection in detail brings back all the accompanying sights, sounds…feelings. I want to explore this in more detail. I do hope you understand my mere scientific curiosity and will forgive me."

Qui-Gon could feel an uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. He had no idea what Ruka was about to do…but so far everything he engaged the Jedi in had been unpleasant to understate the case.

Then it hit him…excruciating pain wracking every part of his body…and an image of Behor standing before him with a small box…holding down a red button on it. Qui-Gon was back in the small room on the planet Prema…manacled to the wall and being subjected to the neural stimulator that Behor had fastened about his neck.

The jolt of pain ripped through his body…as it had how many times now? _Don't fight it. Just relax. Fighting only increases the pain._ How could he relax though it? The pain drew his muscles up in tense knots and slackening them was impossible. And it was hard not to react against the sheer torment that shook his body. It was no longer possible to differentiate between the pain caused by Behor's collar and the pain from his muscles spasming. He could feel his heart pounding and fought for control of his breathing. Then suddenly it was over. He fell backwards against the cold wall and leaned there, eyes closed and gasping. The vessels in his neck were bulging above the pernicious collar as his face reddened.

The pain ended as suddenly as it had hit. For a glorious moment the agony faded away…but just as the Jedi felt the nightmare had ended…again his body convulsed and writhed with the torment supplied by the impulses from the collar that encircled his neck. Nothing to do…nothing to do…but roll with it until Behor decided to end it. _How much?_ He tried not to think on that…but the pain that pulsated throughout his body was a constant reminder. He cried out until his throat ached. His breath came out in short gasps. Dizzy and sick and weak. Again. Behor was saying something but the words were all but incomprehensible to the Jedi.

He could feel sweat running down his face, plastering the loose brown hair to his skin. His head was beginning to pound and flashes of light began popping behind his eyelids again. His knees shook, as did his arms. Giddiness, pain, and shaking were his whole world now. The Jedi master felt himself about to slip into unconsciousness as his vision began to get black at the edges…and then the pain was gone.

He didn't move but just stayed still savoring the absence of pain. His body still felt the after effects however. The irritated nerves were still smarting from the stimulation. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Qui-Gon took slow deep breaths to try to bring his breathing back under control. Finally after some minutes he felt a little recovery. Slowly he opened his eyes fully expecting to see the small stone cell Behor had held him in. Instead he was surprised and amazed to find himself lying on the floor of a ship…at the feet of Ruka. While forcing the memory on Qui-Gon's mind, the Klastarian had released his control of the Jedi's body to observe his reaction to the recollection. As the pain had overcome him, he had fallen from the chair where he writhed on the floor until finally the nefarious blob had released his mind as well.

The Jedi master didn't bother to get up. He knew so well by now that Ruka could and would control his every action…so he just remained where he was to allow the Klastarian to decide what he would do next.

_Relax. Breath. Think nothing. No ammunition. What good is that? He can read my mind like a data tape. But add nothing…don't help him. Think about breathing. Concentrate all your thoughts on that. Control! Control. Concentrate. In…slowly…out…slowly._

Ruka just observed…and chuckled. "Yes, that was a grand invention of Behor, was it not? For all his clumsiness I have to give him credit for it. However, I have bested him…of course. Whereas he needed that collar to block your Force ability and to cause you pain…I can do both with a thought! I'll bet I could cause you pain without using your thoughts against you. Hmm…now that's an interesting experiment. Just with a suggestion I'll bet I can do it."

Qui-Gon was still on the deck lying on his side. He gathered himself into a ball…waiting for the onslaught that he expected…but it didn't come. He opened his eyes and stole a glance at the Klastarian.

Ruka was slumped back in his chair; a corpulent jade hand to his head and his eyes squeezed shut. In what seemed a moment of vulnerability, the Jedi master leaped to his feet and began to reach for the green creature. However, Ruka recovered in time to launch Qui-Gon across the cockpit with a shove from the Force. The Jedi impacted the wall and slid to the floor. He stayed where he was, to catch his breath and recover from the shock of the impact…and because it was obvious whatever had stopped the blob was gone now.

"Oh, that was foolish, most foolish. Now we will do that little experiment I spoke of. You will feel pain," he spat out.

Qui-Gon rolled over on his side as the ache permeated his body. He groaned and tried to control his breathing but it was no good. Just as with Behor's collar he had little control over what his body was doing. It was reacting to a stimulus and he had no choice put to endure. Pain upon pain from head to toe. Agony. He could feel the pounding of blood in his head as his heart began racing. Dizziness and nausea washed over him. Sweat began running down his face. And the hateful green creature didn't let up. He pushed and pushed…more and more pain…until the giddiness and ragged breathing began to steal his consciousness. It was a happy moment for Qui-Gon when he realized he was blacking out.

"Yes," Mace Windu replied, "Allow him in."

"Mi'al," Yoda admonished as the healer entered the council meeting room. "Still here you are. Why? Evacuated from the temple building you should have been."

"Forgive me my Masters. I agree moving the healers from the temple is correct. Their safety is paramount because no doubt their services will be needed. However, I thought I would be of more service to remain."

"What have you in mind?" Windu asked.

"I really should be here near the medical facilities when Obi-Wan arrives with Bruck and the vials he found on Garin. Only by understanding what he has done do I have a chance to project the midiclorian overproduction in the Klastarian. In the short period of time we no doubt will have all I can do is guess…but that's better than nothing. I still feel that Ruka will be subject to the same thing that is manifesting itself in Bruck. If there's any thing at all I can tell you that will be of help…I think my place should be here. Forgive my disobedience to your instructions."

Sighing deeply Yoda replied, "Right you are, Mi'al. Need you here we do."

"I know I am a healer, not a council member, but is there anything I can assist with in the meantime."

"Just help over see the evacuation…and keep us up to date," Mace Windu told him.

Mi'al bowed and exited.

Ki-Adi Mundi said, "Is there more we can do?"

"I'm open to suggestions," Master Windu replied. "No one of us can expect to hold him off. Building links may help us to uphold each other so that we may be able to withstand…but we still have no idea just how powerful he is. And we have not tried linking many Jedi simultaneously. The knights are focusing on that right now. The most we may be able to do is just try to keep him from totally destroying the planet until this predicted midiclorian overload incapacitates him."

"Prepared we must be to face him on our own," Yoda added. "Wise Ruka is. Knows he that he must keep us from linking. Self-sacrifice our only course may be.

Ki-Adi Mundi asked, "Have preparations been made to fire upon the Klastarian's ship when it arrives?"

"Yes," Windu sighed. "All planetary defenses are being prepared to target the ship as soon as it is identified."

"Ready we must be for Ruka's manipulations," Yoda added. "Attempt he will to use Qui-Gon as a shield. Prepare ourselves we must for our friend's sacrifice."

When Qui-Gon awoke he was still lying on the deck of the cockpit. The big green blob had left him where he had lost consciousness. He didn't move at first, wondering if Ruka could sense whether he was awake or not.

"Yes, I can my friend Jedi. Now that you have formed the thought, it's clear as the instruments on the panel before me. I think you should come and join me here. You are not to be trusted and I want to see you. If you please."

Ruka gave him no time to reply or even think of replying. Qui-Gon could feel his body being lifted up for him. He groaned. He was still sore from the impact against the cockpit wall earlier and his body was protesting the earlier treatment the Klastarian had subjected it to. The emerald furry creature ignored the Jedi's pain and compelled him to obey.

Qui-Gon walked stiffly to the copilot's chair and tried to lower himself slowly, but a shove through the Force from Ruka pushed him down quickly enough to aggravate the soreness in his body.

"Our time together grows short my friend. And I have yet one more thing I wish to explore with you. Teach me again. Show me how intense your guilt is." At Qui-Gon's puzzled expression, the blobby being just chuckled. "Your guilt over what happened to your little apprentice when you left him behind to go on sabbatical."

The Jedi master needed no prompting to remember that whole episode. However, to make sure that the full force of the emotional impact was visited upon Qui-Gon, Ruka helped all those memories come to the forefront. He was amused at the Jedi's reaction.

"All right," Obi-Wan retorted. "I'll tell you exactly what I think. I think that you want to be the one to bring Ruka in. You don't want anyone else to find him. You want to bring him in as a trophy. A trophy, to show…."

"That's enough," Qui-Gon replied calmly.

"No, it isn't! You won't be satisfied until…."

Qui-Gon grasped both of Obi-Wan's arms and said more gruffly, "I said that's enough."

Obi-Wan turned his gaze away. His cheeks flushed with anger. The Jedi master suddenly released his grip and turned away. _What am I doing?_

"That's a good question. What were you doing?" Ruka laughed. The first indications of trouble between master and apprentice. Tsk, tsk. And over me," he said feigning surprise pressing his large green hand to his furry chest. "I'm most honored to be the cause of this. I didn't realize I was so important to you, Master Jinn. Ironic, isn't it? You wanted to bring me in…and here I am bringing you in." Ruka laughed harshly as he looked through the Jedi's mind.

"Have your forgotten the virus?" Obi-Wan asked. "Ruka's drug? What about it's after effects on you? Then there was Behor. Each time you were weakened either physically or psychologically by what you went through. I didn't feel like I had a master each time. Sometimes, like when you were recovering from the hallucinogen, it seemed more as if I was being your master. Remember all those times I sat with you, took care of you, helped you." Obi-Wan's voice was tight and full of frustration.

Ruka liked that memory a lot. He could feel the pain associated with it. "Again we come back to what I have managed to inflict on you. I am really impressed with myself! Had I only known what a huge impact I was having on you! And at the same time causing this conflict to brew between you and Kenobi. That's another good part to it. Yes…he did have to take care of you, didn't he? The learner attending his teacher. Especially when you were hiding in fear from what? A few visions that made you uncomfortable. Hmm…no wonder your apprentice lost his respect for you. You failed him miserably didn't you? This was the second apprentice that you failed with, wasn't it? The other was…Xanatos…yes. And that failure revisited you when he tried to kill you. Hmm…maybe it would have been better for you if he had succeeded. Look how much misery he would have saved you."

The Jedi was trying hard to remind himself of what he had learned about himself, Obi-Wan and their relationship since that first argument. But Ruka would have none of that! He forced the memories to over ride what Qui-Gon was trying to focus on and the pain and guilt flooded out the rational thoughts.

"You won't admit to anyone…not even really to yourself how much your pride really was hurt by how incapacitated you became…because of me," Ruka said with mock modesty. "And when your own apprentice pointed it out to you it was enough to add to the anger you already felt over his rebellious attitude. Oh yes, don't deny it! You can try to hide behind your Jedi self-righteousness about controlling anger but I can see through you. So eager to force Kenobi to become the perfect padawan so everyone would forget Xanatos. It didn't work did it? You failed again and just made it more set in their minds that you are a failure. You failed with Xanatos, you failed with Obi-Wan, you failed against me more than once, you are failing before me now. I control you Jinn and I can destroy you slowly with your own memories and feelings or I could snuff your life out with a single thought."

Ruka straightened himself. "I don't like losing my temper…it's so common. And that's not the first time you have caused me to do so. Now let's get back to where we were. Yes…remember when you were on Burene and Yawel got in touch with you?"

"Obi-Wan thinks his rebellion against you is what drove you away from him…but you didn't have the heart to tell him. So he thinks that this is a way to get him used to a new master so you can dump him."

Qui-Gon was shocked to the core by the words. He never imagined that Obi-Wan would blame himself. _I was trying to give him some space and another chance because I thought I'd made a mistake on his training…and he thinks that…._

"And when you returned to Coruscant just after that…"

The room began to spin as Qui-Gon looked down at the object lying there in his hands…Obi-Wan's padawan braid. The Jedi was numb…aware of nothing until he felt hands grabbing his shoulders.

"Qui-Gon, are you OK?" Mace Windu cried out as he tried to steady the wavering Jedi master.

"This is Obi-Wan's?" he mumbled in disbelief.

"The apprentice's it is," Yoda confirmed.

"But why?"

Master Windu pulled a chair close and sat down. "All we know is how despondent he has been recently. He wouldn't talk to anyone. Even his closest friends he has pushed away. We can come to no other conclusion except that Obi-Wan has decided to leave the temple and his training."

_NO! Obi-Wan would never do that! He wouldn't quit. It meant too much to him to be a Jedi. He's a stronger person than that._

Ruka just chuckled as the Jedi master lived in the memories…oblivious to the fact that the whole episode had been resolved. "Hmm…this is just as effective in affecting your mind as the drug. Just as effective. You have no idea what's real and what's memory. No idea that you are here on this ship instead of in the Jedi council assembly room. I can make you see whatever I want, feel whatever will break your spirit. And all with a thought…." The Klastarian's words were cut off by an odd feeling that came over him. A weakness and discomfort suddenly came over him that broke his concentration.

Qui-Gon was released from the hold Ruka had over him and was surprised to find himself not on Coruscant. But he quickly remembered what had happened. He saw the green blob with his hands pressed to his head, but remembering what happened last time he rushed him, the Jedi kept his seat and just watched. Something was wrong. Through the Force link Ruka had been controlling him with, Qui-Gon could sense what was going on. Still he kept his place. _Time to practice your patience. I don't know what's going on…but if this is something that will get worse with time…that may be my chance._

Meanwhile Ruka was trying to figure out what was happening. He was confused by what he was feeling and knew no reason for it. Unless…no, it couldn't be that. But…hadn't Narian told him while he was waiting for the stimulating factor to kick in that Bruck didn't look so good? _It must just be an adjustment of the body to the increased midiclorians. After all my body isn't used to this. It bears monitoring. In the meantime, perhaps since it is interfering with my concentration somewhat, I'd better restrain my companion so he can't take advantage of my lapse._

"Chancellor, your ship is ready," an aide announced.

Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum was standing at the large picture window in his office. The normally overly busy sky traffic patterns were practically empty. Many people had gone to the catacombs under the newer city districts. The chancellor had a rotten feeling in his gut about the situation though. The Senate had discussed the approaching threat and what preparations should be made. They realized that there was no way the entire planet could be evacuated. Also, the representatives knew that if a public announcement of the true nature of Ruka's powers were made it would cause general panic as the populace attempted to flee. The scenario of millions of beings flooding spaceports seeking a way off the planet scared the chancellor almost as much as the Klastarian did. He feared what would transpire as people were denied passage because of lack of available ships. Riots and anarchy were sure to ensue. In the face of that picture, the Senate had decided to release a lie as their announcement of the approaching menace.

Also, they feared what an announcement of the ability to enhance midiclorians would do. True, it was an experiment gone awry, but once make known, how many copy cats would launch their own attempts to repeat the experiment…or "fix" it. Therefore a very vague misleading statement was made public. An "unknown" threat was heading toward Coruscant. And in order to head off the attempted mass migration, the populace of the city-planet were told they would be safe underground.

Valorum couldn't disagree with the grim picture painted in the galactic Senate of the predicted chaos or the attempts to change midiclorian counts…but he didn't like lying to the beings that inhabited Coruscant. They had the right to the truth, no matter how grim it was. His idea of telling the truth had been voted down however. Now he was about to abandon the planet…and the people who had been lied to. They might not survive, but he would…if he ran. The thought sickened him…just as much as the thought of lying to the population had.

_It would be so easy to step on that ship and leave all this behind. No more decisions. No more fighting about it. The Defense Office would be in charge and the Jedi. They can handle it if anyone could. Easy…but I can't do it. The physical act of getting aboard that ship is easy…but it isn't simple! Could I live with myself? Could I come back to who knows what kind of destruction and take my place as leader…knowing that people had been lied to? Expecting them to trust me? If I walk away, I won't come back…I don't deserve to. I either walk away forever…or I stay and do what I can. Stay and face the same fate as those who think they will be safe. That's the only choices I can live with._

Supreme Chancellor Valorum turned from the window to face his aide. "Take your family and the rest of the staff and board the ship. I'm staying." He crossed his arms across his chest, preparing to defend his decision.

"But…but…" the aide sputtered. "You can't stay! You'll be one of the first ones Ruka hunts down."

"Then I'll be one of the first ones he finds." He raised a hand to forestall the rest of the argument. "Save your breath. I've made my decision and you won't be able to change it…so go."

The aide stood in silence for a moment not knowing what to do. Finally he bowed slightly and said, "Very well, sir. Where will you go?"

"To the only safe place on the planet…the Jedi temple. If anyone can stop Ruka the Jedi can."

It had been a quiet and uneventful day for the padawan. He had alternated between sitting at Bruck's bedside and checking the ship's instruments to make sure everything was still in proper operation and that they were on the expected course. Being a senator's ship, it was in top condition and it never wavered from its planned operation or set course. This left Obi-Wan with one main thing to do…look after Bruck. The closer they got to Coruscant, the better he felt. Outwardly there seemed to be little change in Bruck's condition, but the apprentice knew he couldn't see what was going on inside…in the marrow. He had no idea how bad off Bruck was. He concentrated all his strength into focusing his healing ability on the emaciated body on the bed.

Bruck drifted in and out of consciousness. He mumbled and muttered. Ruka, Tiro, needles, Shar, accident. Random thoughts strung together by his fevered brain. Obi-Wan soon realized this and ceased to give it much heed. Bruck opened his eyes a little. Obi-Wan leaned forward. "Would you like a drink of water?"

A weak nod was the only response he got. The apprentice held Bruck's head up and helped him drink. He gently lowered him back to the pillow and tucked the covers up around him. The pale face just looked back blankly…but Obi-Wan smiled anyway. It just felt good to look at that face and not feel animosity or old wounds opened up. The past was gone and he just hoped Bruck had a future to look forward to. The apprentice had no idea what would become of Bruck, since he had no idea what kind of recovery he would make. However, he vowed that he would do all he could to help him out. That was presumptuous, of course. His former adversary may not invite such help he reminded himself. But he would be there for him nonetheless. Obi-Wan had the feeling Bruck had no friends…and he probably would need someone. The irony of this whole developing situation never ceased to amaze him. The will of the Force Master Qui-Gon would say. It was the will of the Force for Obi-Wan to face and settle his feelings toward Bruck…that's what had thrown them together again. And he knew what else his master would say…the more you resist it, the more you will be brought together with him until you have settled it.

_I could use a little more of your wisdom…and support right now, Master Qui-Gon. This is elating and exhausting at the same time. A good learning experience you would call it. I just hope I am learning from it. I hope you are all right Master. If only I knew that you were OK. I can't link with you. I'm sure that's because of what Ruka is doing to you. Ruka…. What will he do when he gets to Coruscant? I know who his targets will be. But is he just going to go on a killing spree? Is he going to opt to just begin decimating the planet? Is this going to be the destruction of the Jedi temple…or the destruction of the planet? Just how powerful is he?_

_I wonder what the council is doing to prepare for him? What can they do? He has to be destroyed. I hope that whatever is happening to Bruck stops Ruka. I wonder how long it will be before it takes effect on him? I wish Bruck were better able to communicate so I could get some information from him. Anything would help at this point because we know so little._

A soft moan from the bed brought the apprentice's attention back to the present and he laid a cool cloth on Bruck's forehead to bring him what little comfort he could. It was fairly late in the day. Obi-Wan glanced at the chrono on the wall and calculated the number of hours until he would coming out of hyperspace. Less than 12 now. _Good! It can't be soon enough!_

Ruka had strapped Qui-Gon to his sleep couch and then settled onto the other one. It was awhile yet before they would be coming out of hyperspace and Ruka wanted a rest before they arrived. He was tired. _Must be exerting all that power that my body is not used to channeling. Also, I'm probably worn out from all that mental activity with the Jedi. In my excitement over the stimulation factor working I hadn't stopped to fully consider the side effects. Sloppy on my part. Ruka you're going to have to do better than that! You can't afford to let your emotions overcome you so. No matter how wonderful the results were you are about to sacrifice them with one mistake! I'll be more careful…more in control._ "Sleep Jedi. I have to rest so I will be ready to face your pitiful council tomorrow."

The following day dawned much too early for the twelve members of the Jedi council. They knew this was the day Ruka would arrive…but there were many unknowns and that's what bothered them the most.

The first thing they did was to gather for a time of meditation. Settling themselves in the peace and comfort of the Force was important. Each one needed to be centered to have the maximum strength to face the approaching storm. Also they sought guidance from the Force and attempted to see anything of the future of Coruscant and the temple. But as Yoda often said, "Always in motion is the future" and they could see little as the images swirled and mutated before them.

"Rapidly changing the immediate future is," Yoda proclaimed in response to the chaos that presented itself. "Know we when the Klastarian will arrive?"

"Not precisely," Mace Windu replied. "We know when Obi-Wan left Garin but we do not know when Ruka did…and Obi-Wan was uncertain how much time elapsed between Ruka's departure and his own. He was still shaken up from the beating he received."

"Worries me that does. Affect Qui-Gon it will. Know we not what Ruka has done to him during the trip."

"You fear another psychological trauma for Qui-Gon over this?" Ki-Adi Mundi inquired.

"Uncertain I am of his recovery from the last one," Yoda announced.

That moment the doors of the council chamber room opened and Chancellor Valorum entered. "Your forgiveness for interrupting, but there was no one to announce me," he smiled a terse smile.

"Chancellor!" Mace Windu exclaimed. "What are you doing here? You were supposed to leave yesterday?"

"Master Windu, I couldn't desert the planet when I know the great danger that it faces." He looked at the floor for a moment and then locked eyes with the Jedi. "I couldn't live with the lie that has been propagated."

"I understand that, sir. I wasn't in agreement with it myself. But you should leave while you still have time. We have a transport that you…"

"Save your breath Mace," Valorum replied, dropping all formality. "I'd rather die here with my people than live knowing that I might have been able to do more."

"Chancellor," Master Yoda interrupted. "Needed your leadership will be after this. Required will be a capable leader to help get the government back together."

"Yes, you are right. However, I'm sure there are much more capable leaders than I. There are many good men and women in the Senate who will be more than able to fill that position. I suppose by this late time that all preparations have been made?"

"We have done all we can think to do, sir. We are hoping that Mi'al will prove to be right and that Ruka will be stopped by his own mistake even if we are unable to stop him."

The communications panel at Mace Windu's right hand beeped and he pressed a button. "Yes?"

"Master, the sensors have picked up a ship coming out of hyperspace. It appears to be heading toward Coruscant."

"Thank you. Alert all posts. Well, ladies and gentlemen, we must assume that is Ruka. He will be here in a matter of minutes. We have done all we can to prepare. I suggest we spend these last few minutes meditating and strengthening our link."

Just prior to coming out of hyperspace, Ruka freed Qui-Gon from his bonds. Earlier the Klastarian had decided to leave the Jedi restrained for the rest of the hyperspace travel so he wouldn't have to look after him. That would conserve his strength for his activities on Coruscant.

Now, however, he compelled the Jedi master to come and sit in the copilot's seat. "You must be present both for the benefit of the council…and so you will have a first hand view of what's going to happen. Oh yes…remember you can't veil your thoughts from me. I have considered that your young apprentice has warned them of my approach. It doesn't matter you see. How are they going to stop me whether they know I'm coming or not?" He chuckled hummily.

_And where are you Obi-Wan? How badly were you injured? Were you able to warn them? You have probably done something rash like follow us. There's no way you can defeat him…and on Coruscant you would be a sitting target. You should stay away. The Jedi will need help in rebuilding after this and they could use you. You have always been a good apprentice. You are a wiser man than I am. I have learned much from you. Yes, you would be a big help to the council in recovering from this. I hope you are somewhere out of harm's way. I'm certain that I will be dead at the end of this. I regret that I can not link with you to tell you goodbye…to tell you I'm sorry for the problems we've had recently._

"How very touching!" Ruka's voice dripped heavy sarcasm. "I thought Jedi were above such emotional displays. Thank goodness I am. You could learn a lesson from me. There is no one who could hurt me like this…situation with your apprentice has hurt you. Emotional attachments make one weak. I thought you Jedi knew that. I thought that's why you took children at such an early age…before their emotions become wrapped up in a family that could easily be used to get to them. How very inconsistent you are! Twice you have allowed an apprentice to get so close…too close."

_That's what makes us human Ruka. That's what allows our species to continue…compassion and love. If we were as cold as you we would have destroyed ourselves long ago because no one would care about harming another. I wonder…is it just you or is your entire species this way?_

"Silence! I have more important things to do than debate irrelevant moral issues with you. We will be to Coruscant soon…and I intend to take advantage of this pretty little compassion that you want to preach at me." Ruka broke off suddenly as that feeling washed over him again. He put both hands to his head. _I'm fully rested. What is it? Why is this happening? I don't know the long-term effects of the stimulating factor…have I made a mistake? No…that can't be it. It should work just as I expect…it has until now. It has to be an adjustment problem. It has to be._

Qui-Gon watched in silent hope.

"Master Windu, there is a communication from the approaching ship."

"Very well. Relay it here please."

A flickering blue holographic image formed in the center of the council chamber, Ruka and Qui-Gon. "Greetings, my dear council members…and I see Chancellor Valorum is there also. I am honored, sir." Ruka tilted his head in a mock bow.

"What is the point of this message, Ruka," Windu said directly.

"All right…as you wish. We shall dispense with the pleasantries. I hold Master Jinn's life in my hands. My request is simple. That you allow me to land safely or I will kill him."

"We are not here to make bargains. We know that you are coming here for us…so why should we think you would spare another Jedi?"

Ruka laughed. "You are wise. True, you have no reason to think I would spare him. However, I just received a nice little lecture on how you have survived by being compassionate. It seems to be of great importance to your people…so you can't blame me for trying, can you?"

"Is there anything else you want?"

"Oh, yes. There is much more that I want, much more. But seeing as how you will not give me the small thing I ask…why should I tell you my greater desires? Oh, but you must excuse me now. I see your little fighters coming to meet me. I shall see to them. I _will_ be talking with you later." He cut off the communication and turned to look out the front of the ship. "Well, well. How quaint. They think their little ships are a match for Ruka! Master Jinn, what do you think is the best course of action for dealing with them? You probably think I'll just shoot them down, don't you? With your limited vision I would expect you to react that way. However, they may be of use to me…when I expand my empire beyond Coruscant. So we mustn't waste valuable resources. And besides that just wouldn't be the creative way, the most impressive way, the Ruka way. Watch, my apprentice and learn from a real master."

The chatter between the attacking fighters was orderly and controlled as expected.

"Bogie approaching ahead."

"Roger Blue Leader," each ship called in.

"Squadron split on my mark." A pause. "Mark!"

The large group of fighters split into several groups of three and moved out to surround the approaching threat.

"Wait," Blue Leader announced. "Bogie has changed heading. I'm on him. Correct course and pursue."

"Roger that, Leader," the squadron leaders acknowledged as they led their charges through the course change.

Meanwhile onboard the bogie ship, Qui-Gon watched in dismay and wonder as the fighters approached the transport and suddenly changed course, turning ninety degrees and chasing a phantom planted in their minds by Ruka.

Ruka laughed raucously. "As if they thought that pitiful little band would stop me! It's clear to me that they do not know the true extent of my power! That will work to my advantage. I must be careful not to let them know too soon." Ruka chuckled in his hummy way. "Now we should have clear passage to the planet. They will be chasing that ghost for some time I should think."

On Coruscant the Jedi council and Chancellor Valorum watched the planned space battle on a holo image projected from one of the screens in a Defense Office post. When the ships began to close on Ruka's transport, each member tensed for the expected blasts to begin. Then the ships veered away from the rogue craft and the piped in radio transmissions told the council that they thought they were still after Ruka.

Yoda slumped back in his chair. "Fooled them he has. Misled them with the mind power. Great his power is."

Complete silence filled the chamber.

As Ruka predicted the way was clear. He didn't have any worries until he began to enter the atmosphere of Coruscant. Then the ground based blaster cannons began tracking him…ready to open fire as soon as he cleared the local horizon. Ruka knew that though. He could see it as clearly as if he were in the room looking over their shoulders. His midiclorian count continued to soar and with it his power. The Klastarian himself was amazed at how great his power was becoming.

As the first cannon was positioned for the expected approach, Ruka chuckled to himself and did double duty on the weapons operators. The man studying the blip on the tracking screen suddenly called out a course change for the target ship. Immediately the blaster was reset for the new coordinates. Then Ruka planted a false image in the mind of the man set to hit the fire button. The transport sailed overhead easily and the cannon fired at a false image many meters away.

The green furry blob just laughed and congratulated himself on his genius as he prepared to give the next blaster cannon operator the same treatment. Qui-Gon watched it all in horror.

_Is there anything that can stop him? Will he be able to carry out his plans with no resistance at all? What will become of Coruscant? What will become of the galaxy?_

"What indeed friend Jedi? What indeed? And you will be here to see it all from the beginning!"

_I thought you were going to kill me._

"That's true. I did promise the council I would, didn't I? Well…I lied. I know that surprises you. You are a resource also however…you still have value. I was just testing them to see how soft they were. Seems you were wrong in your estimation of their compassion."

_No. They are showing greater compassion to sacrifice one to try to save many._

"Really. That's an interesting concept…laughable but interesting. Now, silence. The next blaster cannon is coming up."

Again the jade fur creature planted two simultaneous images in the minds of the cannon operators. As the ship passed overhead without a shot being fired, Ruka opened his mouth to laugh when suddenly that feeling passed over him again. It broke his concentration and in that second his control of the weapons operators' mind wavered.

"Hey, look! I don't know how he moved that fast! We're aiming the wrong direction." They swung the cannon around just in time to get off a single shot before the ship passed out of their range.

Ruka's transport shook from the glancing blow of the blaster. He and Qui-Gon both rolled to the floor with the blow. The Jedi instantly sprang up and dove for the controls but before he could reach them he felt a blow from empty air as the Klastarian used the Force to shove him backwards against the bulkhead of the cockpit. He slid down to the floor and lay there trying to recover from the shock of the impact.

Ruka held him there and regained the controls of the ship. He settled himself and shook his head. He had no time to think or worry about how he felt right now. The Jedi temple was just ahead and that was his chosen landing port.

The green being didn't bother to check for clearance. He figured other ships would get out of his way. But there were none to beware of. The area was empty. There was no impediment to his landing at the docking bay of the temple. No guards, no Jedi waiting. The bay was empty of all beings.

"It seems we are expected. Good. Perhaps I will get the kind of welcome I am due. Come along Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon groaned at the ache in his back from the impact against the wall, but as usual Ruka ignored it and compelled him to arise and follow.

"Let's see. Ah, yes. I can see where the council is. They are bold I'll credit them with that! Sitting in their council chamber instead of hiding. Very well." Ruka flowed down the ship ramp and across the docking bay floor, Qui-Gon walking gingerly along behind. The door leading from the bay into the corridor slid open and a line of five Jedi knights stood blocking the way, light sabers drawn.

Ruka looked easily into their minds and saw that they were trying to maintain a link through the Force. He chuckled and easily worked his way into their minds with his superior power and enclosed each one so they could not sustain their connection. Then he subjected each one to the same control he was exerting on Qui-Gon. He invaded their thoughts, inserting his and controlled their bodies. "Now you will follow me," he told them. "My body guards and soldiers. I will need you in the future take over of Coruscant…and the galaxy," he laughed. Turning to Qui-Gon he said, "I think you should go first. You will be my early warning system. I'm sure your fellow knights will not hurt one of their own. You may precede me."

Qui-Gon led the way on a path predetermined by the Klastarian. And as expected they encountered other Jedi waiting for an opening to attack. Always in groups they were…knowing that a single knight had no hope of withstanding Ruka, but not realizing yet that even a group of Jedi had no hope of withstanding him. Each time the fur-covered blob would repeat his mind tricks, compelling the abject Jedi to become his unwilling but helpless soldier robots. They continued along the corridors, a battalion of Jedi knights on their way to do battle with the Jedi council.

He was finding it great fun at first but he soon began to tire of it because it was no longer a challenge. So he was glad when they reached the lift that would take them to the council level. Qui-Gon was first, of course, to reveal any threats. He stepped into the lift and turned around…and Ruka was still standing in the corridor, his head buried in his hands.

The tall Jedi master felt Ruka's control of him flag. So he leaped as quickly as he could to hit the button to close the door of the lift. A foolish move…would it stop Ruka? No, but it might delay him. However, before the door could close completely, the corpulent green hand reached in and stopped the door. Then Ruka yanked the door open and stepped in…giving the Jedi a malicious look.

"That was foolish. I would think you had learned your lesson by now." Ruka paused a moment as he re-collected control over his army of Jedi who had felt the lessening of his power momentarily. Once back under control he directed them to board the other lifts and follow.

Ruka turned his severe gaze back upon Qui-Gon, sudden pain shot through the Jedi's body. He doubled over and cried out. The intensity increased and brought him to his knees as he gasped for breath. Then he pitched over on his side writing in agony as the green blob stood by watching him during the ride to the pinnacle of the temple.

The door of the lift opened and Ruka stepped over the fallen Jedi to exit. Then the pain stopped. Qui-Gon just wanted to lie there to recover but Ruka would have none of it. He yanked the Jedi to his feet with the Force…and had to hold him up. "Come now. You earned your punishment. Take it like a man." He released the master who promptly fell to his hands and knees. The Klastarian stood and stared for a moment and then yanked Qui-Gon back to his feet, pressing him forward.

The doors to the council assembly chamber opened and Ruka kept the Jedi going until he reached the center of the circular room and then released him. Qui-Gon collapsed again to his hands and knees. The robot-like Jedi knights entered and took their places behind the Jedi council members, ringing the room…and then Ruka entered.

The council had known the nefarious Klastarian was on his way…still they weren't prepared for the presence they felt when he entered. A collective gasp ran through the room…and they realized how seriously they had underestimated the blob's ability. Too late they knew.

Immediately the council members sought to solidify their link through the Force, but Ruka was way ahead of them. His still increasing power allowed him to see what they were up to and he easily infiltrated each mind. Even Yoda could feel the cold tentacles of malice wrapping around his mind as he was shut inside. Shut off from his fellows…shut off from the Force.

Each council member was subjected to the same treatment and Ruka could feel the astonishment build in each one as every councilor finally realized what was being done to him…what Ruka's true ability really was. As the initial shock wore off there came feelings of self-recrimination, shame, humiliation at their lack of vision in trying to prepare for this onslaught. Then terror followed as they realized how completely they were shut away from the Force. The source of all their strength, power and ability…gone. Try as they might they were not able to even touch the Force. For the first time since they had begun learning of their powers they were unable to use them at all. This was the most frightening experience any of them could remember…being shut away into a corner of their mind and unable to control their own bodies and minds. And Ruka thoroughly enjoyed each emotion they were reeling from.

The Klastarian was mightily pleased with himself. He stood in the center of the room and hugged himself as his hateful laughter echoed through the chamber. "I have done it! I have done it. I now control the most powerful body in the galaxy. Your pitiful powers are nothing compared to mine! No one can stop me now!" He laughed until he could hardly breath. The giddiness just added to the exhilaration he felt. There was so much to do…so much he could do. Where to start?

Qui-Gon was still on his knees watching in amazement and horror at what the Klastarian was able to do. Ruka spotted him out of the corner of his eye and yanked him to his feet. He stepped forward and recited the words the furball fed into his mind.

"Now you know…now you understand. This is what I've had to go through. I've been cut off from the Force twice…once with Ruka's virus and once by Behor's collar. I know what it's like to be helpless in the face of his great genius. So you wondered about my ability to recover from what he did to me did you? Well, now you can find out for yourself. Now you will know what weaklings you are in the face of his power. I only hope you can endure as well as I have. I now realize how brilliant he is. I know what he is capable of. You have had no clue…even with what I have told you, you didn't understand." Ruka forced the Jedi master to place his hands on his hips and stand as straight as he could. "Maybe you should have listened to me. I could have warned you. It's too late now though. You will have to find out by your own experience how great his power is, how great his genius is."

Ruka then stepped forward himself. "Why thank you, Master Jinn, for that wonderful testimonial. I'm truly touched by your estimation of my abilities." Suddenly Ruka gasped deeply and buried his head in his hands. The momentary pain that passed through him caused his control to lapse. The Jedi were all let go from the hold that the Klastarian had on them…but the release was so quick and unexpected that their reaction time was increased and they had hesitated to act. By the time that the knights around the chamber began to rush the jade creature, he had recovered, not completely, but enough to use the Force to shove them backwards…and bodies went flying through the room.

_This is taking longer to recover from each time it happens…or is it just that I haven't exerted this much control at one time yet? Maybe that's it. I'm not used to directing the Force and spreading it over so many people…maybe that's it._

By now the large green blob had recovered and re-exerted himself. The Jedi who had managed to regain their feet froze into place. Those still on the ground found they couldn't move. Acting as if nothing happened, Ruka turned to face Mace Windu. "Master Jinn is correct, you know. You will find out for yourselves what he already knows…that I am brilliant…and unstoppable. Now, I'm sure there's some useful information stored in that head of yours…maybe some secrets of the Jedi. Or maybe just some buried pain that we can bare to the council…and see how you dealt with it." Ruka reached into the Jedi master's mind to search out his memories just as he'd done with Qui-Gon during their travel to Coruscant. He reached deeper and deeper. "There is nothing you can hide from me. I know everything you know. I know…" Ruka's voice trailed off as he found a memory that shocked and disturbed him.

Windu asked, "Bruck? You mean Bruck Chun, the former initiate who kidnapped Obi-Wan here on Coruscant?

"Yes, the same," Mi'al replied. "Apparently Ruka was using him as a test subject. He is showing classic symptoms of bone marrow failure. My guess is that Ruka's stimulation of midiclorian production is proceeding unchecked. The midiclorians are taking up the space in the marrow and causing a shutdown of production of blood components. For Bruck that is the bad news. But for us…in relation to Ruka, it is good news. If the same thing happens to him then that may be our only chance against him. If we can hold him off until this same thing happens to him…well, it will just be a matter of time until he dies from it."

_No! It can't be true! It can't. I was careful…I took everything into account. It should work as I predicted. I can't be wrong…I can't be! But the weakness and pain I felt…. Damn! I should have been more careful! I should have watched Bruck longer before I injected myself. Is there anything I can do? No…if this information is correct there is nothing I can do to stop it. My virus! The midiclorian attacking virus…. So far away on Garin. Jinn had it. The Jedi must have found a way to stop it so they must have some knowledge of it._

Ruka reached into Windu's brain again to see if he had any knowledge of how Qui-Gon was able to overcome the virus…and if the healers had in their study of it had kept any blood samples that contained the phages. Perhaps that might be of some use to him. Before he encountered the memory of that ordeal however, he found a more recent conversation stored there.

_So! The apprentice Kenobi is on his way here with Bruck…and the virus. They hope to help Bruck. Well…I am so sorry Bruck. I will be waiting for Kenobi to arrive and the virus will be mine!_

Ruka turned and ran from the council chamber. He was intent on getting back to the docking bay to wait for the transport bringing the life saving virus to the temple. He could hole up in the bay and wait instead of trying to maintain control over so many at once…that would just tax his strength. But that didn't preclude him trying to take out a few of the Jedi while he was waiting!

As the Klastarian fled the room, he dropped his control over his robot army and the council members. The whole experience of being stripped of power…and personality was a shock to them and they were trying to deal with it. However, Qui-Gon had been though it already and was used to acting quickly as soon as he felt release. Therefore, he wasted no time but gave immediate chase to the large green blob.

The chancellor had been subjected to none of this. Having no Force ability, he had been untouched by Ruka's attack on the Force emanations that came from the Jedi. Valorum had stood in mute horror as he watched the Klastarian's manipulations of the knights and council. Having been left alone by the blob, there was nothing for him to recover from. When he saw Qui-Gon take off after Ruka, Valorum didn't think but reacted and ran out behind the Jedi master.

Ruka saw in his mind that Qui-Gon was making a break for the chamber council doors and willed them to close quickly. The Jedi and chancellor dove through the closing doors just before the opening became too small to fit through. The master hit a button and another lift opened it doors to him…Valorum pushed his way onto the lift behind Qui-Gon.

"Finis! What are you doing?" Qui-Gon asked but waited for no answer. He yanked out his comm link. "Mi'al, do you know if Obi-Wan has come out of hyperspace yet?"

"Yes, he…"

"Just listen! Ruka is on his way to the docking bay. You have to tell Obi-Wan do NOT land yet, not until we stop Ruka or his power has receded. He wants that virus to help himself. We can't let him get it. Something is happening. He seems to be having episodes of pain. Whenever it comes on him, his control of the Force lags until he recovers. The frequency of the episodes seems to be increasing…and are lengthening. Contact Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon cut off the communication and cursed the long ride from the council chamber to the bottom level of the temple. "Finis you should have stayed where you would be safe."

"If I'd wanted to be safe I would have left Coruscant. Besides you seemed to be in need of help." He reached under his cloak and pulled out a blaster. "Somehow I thought I might have need of this if I stayed."

Qui-Gon looked grimly at Valorum. "We are going to need all the help we can possibly get before this is over."

The lift doors opened and the Jedi master bolted down the corridor, reaching out with the Force to make sure Ruka was indeed heading where he expected. Valorum couldn't possibly hope to keep up with the Force-assisted pace of Qui-Gon, but contented himself to at least have sight of him so he would know where to go.

The Jedi had not expected to catch up to Ruka. By now he must be holed up in the docking bay he figured. However, Qui-Gon did see the green blob leaning against a wall…obviously in pain. When he saw his adversary though, Ruka quickly shot a Force shove at Qui-Gon and slammed him into the wall.

The Jedi was trying to get his breath back and shake off the shock of the blow when Valorum caught up with him. "Are you all right?" He knelt next to Qui-Gon, concern on his face.

"Yeah, just give me a minute. That's his favorite pass time with me…my back is quite sore by now. It gave him what he wanted…time to get away." Slowly the master got to his feet. "Come on. The bay is down this corridor." He was much easier for Valorum to keep up with now.

The two made their way along the nondescript hallway as Qui-Gon was trying to describe the layout of the corridors to his volunteer backup. Just as the Jedi was about to turn a corner in the corridor he had a bad feeling. The master dove for the floor, pulling the head of state with him. A flash of electrical energy struck the wall at what would have been head level, tearing a smoldering gash into the wall.

Quickly the two men crawled back around the corner. Valorum's eyes were wide as he gasped, "Have you ever seen a Jedi do that before?"

"No," Qui-Gon admitted. "But he has enhanced his midiclorian count. His power is great…greater than I have ever seen. That may be good though. The more his midiclorians become, the more they clog his system. That's what we're counting on the save us Finis. I believe it is beginning…that's what those attacks he keeps having are about." The Jedi cautiously peered around the corner while he reached out. He saw nothing…and he sensed the great disorder in the Force was further away. "He has moved on. We must be careful though. I won't be caught off guard so easily again."

The Jedi master eased himself around the corner and waited a few seconds. He motioned for Valorum to follow. Qui-Gon felt that Ruka was further away…still he didn't know what the blob may have set up for them while he had them distracted. He increased his pace down the corridor, coming to a dead halt at the next bend in the hallway. Putting out his hand to hold back the chancellor, Qui-Gon peeked around the corner and was almost hit by a blue streak that zinged past his head.

Jumping backwards he cursed. "He still is trying to control me. I thought he had gone on…he caused me to think that. I can't be sure of what I feel anymore. We are going to have to go on our own senses and not the Force. He still has too much presence in it." Then Qui-Gon stopped as a thought registered in his head. He cursed again. "Why didn't I notice this before? Yes, he still is very much present in the Force, but it seems to be less now! This may be it. He may have peaked and his system is clogged."

"Could he be fooling you with that too?" Valorum asked.

Qui-Gon gave a tight smile. "It's possible. He may be getting me to think what I want to think so I'll drop my guard." He peered around the corner again…this time nothing happened. Slowly he eased around the corner, Valorum right behind despite the Jedi's attempts to keep him back until he evaluated the threat.

Ruka was hiding himself in a far corner of the docking bay. _I need that virus and soon! I have to know where Kenobi is. He probably wasn't far behind me in leaving Garin. Hmm…._

_Obi-Wan. Can you hear me? It's Qui-Gon._

_Yes Master. I'm almost there._

_When you arrive come directly to the temple docking bay. We must get Bruck to the healers as soon as possible._

Obi-Wan started at that. Behind his mental shields he thought_ but Mi'al told me Master Qui-Gon didn't want me to come to the temple because Ruka was waiting on the virus._ His suspicions were aroused. _Master what about Ruka? Has he arrived yet?_

_He has been here…and is now dead. Just as they thought, the midiclorian over production clogged his system._

_So the threat from Ruka is over?_

_Yes, now hurry. You need to get Bruck here quickly._

_Hmm…. You must be happy he's dead Master. It's funny that his own experiment killed him, isn't it?_

_Ha ha! Yes, it's hilarious indeed! We are going to have a grand celebration over it. Now you must be quick about getting here._ Then to himself the Klastarian laughed and thought _only too easy, young fool._

Back on the transport Obi-Wan was deeply troubled. _A celebration? Hilarious? That's not Master Qui-Gon. He wouldn't have that kind of reaction over Ruka dying. He would be relieved and glad the threat was over…but not joyful. That was not Master Qui-Gon. It must have been Ruka. He knows I have the virus and he's trying to trick me into bringing it to him. I can't deliver it into his hands._

"The docking bay is just around that next corner. If we make it that far we may actually have a chance," Qui-Gon quipped. So slowly and cautiously…because he no longer trusted what he perceived, the Jedi master crept down the hallway, his back pressed to the wall and the chancellor on his heels.

At the next corridor intersection, the Jedi reached out to the Force. He knew he would probably be deceived, but if it were true that Ruka's power was beginning to wane, perhaps he could see clearly through the Force instead of seeing what the Klastarian may be trying to send him. His senses told him that the green furred blob was in the docking bay…but he knew to be wary of that. He peeked around the corner, fully expecting another bolt of energy to flash toward him…but nothing happened.

"I think he may be in the bay already…but he's like a cornered animal right now. He's going to fight his way out of this. We may be in great danger. Perhaps if I can cross to the other side of the corridor and get a view from that corner…"

Before he could say another word, Valorum charged across the way and then pressed against the wall, looking toward the docking bay. "I can't see anything down that way. I don't think he's in the corridor."

Qui-Gon quickly crossed to shield the head of the Republic government who seemed to forget that distinction. "Damn it Finis, you shouldn't put yourself in danger that way." A twinkle played in the Jedi's eyes as he realized that he had just cursed the Supreme Chancellor—it was a good thing they were friends.

"Qui-Gon, forget it. I'm not a chancellor right now. I'm a man fighting for my planet, my way of life. Forget giving me any special treatment. I'll put my life on the line to stop Ruka if that's what it takes. He must be stopped. Now, are we going or are you going to lecture me some more." Valorum's blue eyes were dark and hard. The Jedi knew that his leader and friend had crossed the line from politician to soldier and determined to treat him that way.

"All right. Let's go. At least stay close to the wall and present as low a profile as possible…that's not special treatment. That's common sense." He turned and started slowly along the wall.

Their progress along the corridor was unimpeded. The Jedi wasn't sure if that was a positive sign…or a trick. He reached out with his feelings but tempered that with the understanding that he could be tricked. They stood to the side of the door to the bay. Qui-Gon felt pretty certain Ruka was in there…the unease in the Force was too great. He unhooked his light saber from his belt. "Finis, I know you want to help but I can't be distracted by trying to keep you safe. You must understand how dangerous this situation is. You saw what he is capable of. No more heroics. You must stay behind me. I'm not even sure I can deflect those bolts with my light saber."

"Don't worry. I won't cause you to have to look after me. I'll stay out of your way. I want to see him stopped…I'm not trying to be the hero. I just want him stopped."

Qui-Gon nodded as he ignited his saber. They pressed against the wall next to the door. The Jedi figured the door had been locked from inside…but he tried the control panel anyway. To his great surprise…and concern the door opened right away. "Just like he wants us to come right in," the master said. After waiting a few seconds to see if any lightning bolts were going to come out, the Jedi peered around the door. He could see no sign of the green furry mass. He was unable to pinpoint his location and decided that he wasn't sure he would trust what he felt anyway.

As he looked for any movement in the bay and tried to decide what to do next, Qui-Gon saw the docking bay doors begin to slide open. Through the widening crack the Jedi master could see the senator's ship that had taken he and Obi-Wan to Garin. His stomach knotted at the recognition. _Didn't Mi'al get through to him? Why didn't he?_

A blue bolt shot out from a corner of the bay to impact harmlessly on the transport's shield. That gave Qui-Gon information he needed. He rushed into the bay, taking cover behind a partial bulkhead. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Valorum taking up a place by a ship a few meters from him. _No time to worry about him right now…and he said he'd stay out of the way._

Inside the ship Obi-Wan fired the ship's blaster at the great green blob. Ruka held up his hands against the approaching fireball and it was deflected to the wall of the bay.

The Jedi master had taken advantage of the distraction to pick his way through the bay…slipping from cover to cover. He was sure Ruka knew he was coming…he didn't fool himself into thinking he was going to surprise the Klastarian. Qui-Gon just figured the creature was giving him enough rope to hang himself.

A hand on Valorum's shoulder made him jump in spite of himself. Whirling around he was greatly relieved to see a group of Jedi knights, light sabers at the ready.

"Ruka is in that corner," he pointed just as the ship let loose another shot. "And Qui-Gon is there next to the servicing area, he indicated a small alcove where a couple of transports awaited maintenance.

The lead knight, Jareel, turned to address his fellows. "You've seen what he is capable of. We've got to contain him. Spread out around the bay. Be careful and don't forget how easily he can trick you." The Jedi paired off and began to seek cover. Jareel began working his way toward Qui-Gon.

While the planning session was going on Ruka had deflected two more blaster shots, making large holes in the docking bay's walls. He had tried pounding the transport with more energy bolts. The first couple had merely bounced off the shields, but the next one buckled the front shield.

Inside the transport a klaxon alerted the padawan to the shield failure. Decision time. Try to turn the other cheek so to speak…turn the ship and stay to fight or back off. Either way he needed to turn the fallen shield away from the Klastarian before he breached the hull with his next shot. Obi-Wan fired thrusters to turn the transport.

Qui-Gon knew the apprentice was in trouble. He could see what was going through Obi-Wan's mind. _Obi-Wan get out of here! You can't stand up against him in a crippled ship!_ At the same time he dared get closer to the jade furry blob…Jareel on his heels.

"What is your plan Qui-Gon?"

"I don't have one. I can't possibly take him on by myself, but I've got to distract him from Obi-Wan."

And distract him he did. Ruka felt Qui-Gon's presence closer and turned to hurl an energy bolt. The two Jedi dove behind a transport-towing vehicle, the front of which burst into sparks and flying debris as the bolt impacted.

Qui-Gon dared to stand and call out, "You can't win Ruka. You know what's happening to you…and you can't stop it."

The Klastarian roared in anger and held his hand out to fling another ball of energy. The Jedi brought up his light saber to deflect it. The saber couldn't totally deflect that amount of power. The laser absorbed the largest part of the blow, but Qui-Gon was knocked backwards. He lay dazed by the energy and the impact of his fall against some piece of machinery. Jareel ran to see about his friend.

Valorum saw the knight charging over to check on Qui-Gon. However, the fallen Jedi was out in the open, exposed to the green furred creature's assaults. Ruka was about to launch an attack on Jareel. The chancellor took solid aim on the blob and began a barrage of blaster fire at him, distracting the Klastarian from the two Jedi momentarily.

Ruka turned his attention to the direction the fire came from. _Valorum. I forgot about him. In reading the Force I keep missing him since he has no Force ability. Well I'll take care of him. _ The creature launched an energy bolt at Finis, but he had good cover behind a transport at the moment.

"Jareel," Qui-Gon muttered, struggling to get his jumbled thoughts in order. "Go…exposed. No cover…go."

"Shut up, you obstinate wompa!" Jareel yelled as he turned to take up a defensive stance in the open area.

The blob had launched another blast at the transport, which deflected to the crumbling walls of the ravaged docking bay. Then seeing his foe, his mortal enemy, the accursed Jedi who refused to die lying helpless in the open, he turned and summoned his power to launch the strongest bolt he could manage at the prone form. He drew himself up and held out his hands. Lightning exploded from his fingertips traveling across the bay. Jareel placed himself between his closest friend and the impending charge, light saber held high. Every Jedi in the bay held their breath thinking of the awful scene with Qui-Gon about to be repeated.

The bolt struck Jareel's light saber and harmlessly deflected away, impacting near Ruka. A collective sigh of relief sounded through the now silent bay. Ruka stood mute, amazed at what had happened…and then a wave of pain passed through his body, this time almost doubling him over.

Qui-Gon had pushed himself finally into a sitting position just in time to see. "It's happening. His power is lessening! It's happening!"

Hearing the declaration Ruka roared out, "NO!" He began to pick up debris with the Force and hurl it in every direction…at every knight who was now in motion, seeing their opportunity to stand against the waning power of the blob.

Finis Valorum had been watching the scene in awe and horror. Now he had a touch of hope that maybe Ruka could be defeated. The sudden surge of possibility infused him with ferocity. He aimed his blaster and began firing at the Klastarian.

Qui-Gon got slowly to his feet…still somewhat stunned from the blow he had received. He grabbed his light saber and tried to strengthen his hold on the Force. Every knight was needed now to keep up the battle. Ruka should continue to ebb…especially if they weakened him by provoking him to act and not letting him rest. This was their chance to overtake him. He had to help. He had to pull himself together.

The corpulent green mass continued to throw energy bolts. They were less effective now and easily deflected by the light sabers. Ruka was still able to shield himself against the returning bolts, but he knew he was weakening. There was still plenty of rubble lying around the wrecked docking bay and the creature flung it wildly and randomly in his fury.

_NO! No! I can't be defeated! I'm a genius! My theory was right! It will work…it will! I just need to get out of here and rest. I'm still not used to this and my body is still adjusting. That's all. I can't be wrong. I can't be. Bruck…Bruck got sick. That can't be right. He must be sick from something else. I can't be wrong!_

Valorum was trying to close the distance to the jade blobby being. His self-contained demeanor was giving way to the rage that had been underlying the surface since this whole episode had started…the escaped madman, the lie the Senate propagated, how they fled to their safety leaving the residents to be destroyed, the arrogance of Ruka. In blind fury he wasn't thinking rationally and just wanted to get to the object of his hate. He tried slowly to work his way forward. However, as the distance to the Klastarian shortened, he became more visible to the raging madman. It was just a matter of time. A broken spar from a transport flew toward him and slammed into his upper body. He gasped as the air was knocked from him and went down hard.

Qui-Gon saw Finis go down and turned to go to his aid. Ruka saw his nemesis…that damnable Jedi crossing the bay and concentrated his efforts at the master. More debris flew toward the exposed Jedi. He twisted and turned, twirling his light saber to meet each object. Ruka may be lessening in strength…but he was yet powerful and the barrage was becoming harder for the master to ward off.

The other Jedi saw this change in tack on the Klastarian's part and took advantage of it to move in closer on him. Jareel ran to Qui-Gon's side to help him deflect the increasing missiles…just in time too. The Jedi was tiring and his blows were wavering as his strength did. Then the jade furry being had to turn his attention to the closing threat of the gathering knights. That break gave Qui-Gon a chance to get to his friend.

Although he knew that moving Valorum could aggravate potential injuries, the Jedi decided this situation necessitated action. Leaving the fallen leader in the open would just expose him to further danger from Ruka. Gently he grasped the shoulders of the chancellor's robe and dragged him into a service stall.

"Finis," he muttered in dismay at the blood flowing from a cut on his forehead.

"I'm OK Qui-Gon. I'll be fine. Stop him…stop him."

Qui-Gon hesitated a moment but sensed that the injuries were not critical. He lightly patted his friend's arm and returned to the battle. Feeling a familiar presence he glanced to his right and saw his padawan standing at his side, light saber at the ready. _Padawan._ Obi-Wan could sense the affection and encouragement that came with the thought.

Ruka could feel his energy draining and pain was beginning to fill his body. He still refused to accept that he was wrong. He must be sick from something he caught he told himself. He had begun working himself toward the open bay doors. If he could just get away so he could rest…all his strength was gone. He'd be OK then…he would be.

It was obvious to everyone in the docking bay that the green creature was weakening. His bolts were little more than a distraction now, gone was the great energy that had initially accompanied them. Flying debris had tapered off. A grouping of Jedi stood near the bay doors determined to keep Ruka from escaping that way.

He cursed them and directed his waning attack at them. At that, the knights to his flank began to move in on him. The Klastarian was getting confused and his fury raged. Blindly he reached for anything he could wrap his remaining control around and flung it with all his might. It was becoming more and more easy for the Jedi to deflect the ineffective missiles.

With a final roar of anger Ruka tried to generate one last barrage…but just as he began to send out the energy that he had collected, suddenly his body was refusing to cooperate. He was thinking of the movements he wanted to make, but he was unable to make them. He couldn't move his left arm at all and his right one only a little. His legs wouldn't support him any more and he fell to the deck.

The Jedi ran up to Ruka. He was trying to yell at them…but all they heard were garbled words. Ruka was furious. He wanted to get up and he couldn't move his body. _Come on! You can't let them win now! Get up! Come on get up!_ His vision began to get dark at the edges. _No, no…._

The Jedi cheered and whacked each other on the back at fall of their enemy. All except two…Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi stood for a moment and just stared at the green mass on the floor.

"After all we've been through, is it finally over, Master?" Obi-Wan asked

"It's hard to believe, isn't it. Other times we thought it was over…he always found a way out. It's over, Padawan, it's over."

The temple hospital doors opened and Chancellor Valorum entered, a line of blood drawn down his face from the gash on his forehead. He was supporting his left arm with his right. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan entered behind him.

Mi'al stepped forward to see to the chancellor but hesitated to ask. "Is it true? Is it over?"

"Yes, Mi'al," the Jedi master replied. "It's over. Someone will be bringing Ruka down here shortly."

"Obi-Wan, what happened to you?"

"Oh, I had forgotten about that." The apprentice's hand went to his face. "That's from the beating Ruka gave me." He was careful not to use his master's name in relation to the incident.

"Didn't you try to heal yourself?" Mi'al inquired.

"Well, I figured Bruck needed the healing energy more than I did. I was just bruised up a little. I didn't know how much his life might be depending on that."

"That was a wise…and selfless thing to do, Obi-Wan" Mi'al replied as he turned to accompany Kiel back to examine Valorum. "Stick around, you two are next."

"But I…" Qui-Gon started.

"Look in the mirror," Mi'al said without turning.

"He's right, Master. You're cut and bruised."

But Qui-Gon put his fists on his hips and gave his apprentice a severe look. "Don't you think it was a rash thing to further endanger Bruck's life by bringing him to the temple…not to mention delivering the virus right into Ruka's waiting hands?"

"But Master, I didn't have either of them with me."

The elder Jedi looked puzzled, "But I thought…"

"I brought them back to Coruscant with me. Mi'al contacted me and told me you didn't want me to land at the temple because Ruka wanted the virus. Ruka linked with me, pretending to be you and tried to get me to hurry to the temple. I knew I couldn't bring the virus here…but I also knew I would be needed to help fight him. Remember I was in a senator's ship…a ship outfitted with escape pods. I put Bruck and the other things I brought back from Garin into one of the escape pods and sent it out before I got to the temple. Mi'al knew…and he arranged for Kiel to rendezvous with the pod."

Qui-Gon was impressed. "Padawan, that was quick thinking on your part. Very good." He patted the apprentice on the shoulder. Then sighing deeply from weariness he said, "I imagine we have a report to make to the Jedi council."

"But what about Mi'al?"

"A few cuts never hurt me. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Then let's go."

A very subdued council greeted the two Jedi.

Quietly Yoda said, "Dead Ruka is?"

"No, Master Yoda," Qui-Gon replied. "He is being taken to the hospital for Mi'al to monitor."

"The threat is over," Mace Windu breathed.

There was a silent moment then Yoda began, "Qui-Gon, great wisdom and ability you have shown in this. Quick your reaction was. Much thanks we owe to you."

"Yes," Mace Windu added. "Ruka would have had more time to act if he'd had to wait on us to recover. It was a most…disturbing…experience to be taken over like that and cut off from the Force. An experience I don't think I will soon forget." He hesitated a moment. "I think we have more of an appreciation for what you have been through. Quite frankly, even though you did have problems overcoming your encounters with Ruka, I am surprised you have recovered as well as you have. Perhaps you can teach us some things."

"I'm sure that my masters will be most able to make a speedy recovery," Qui-Gon inclined his head.

"And the chancellor?" Yoda inquired.

"Mi'al was just about the examine him when we left the hospital. He was coherent and ambulatory, however. He showed great courage in facing Ruka, my Masters."

Windu replied, "I was most impressed with his decision to stay in the face of this grave danger. We have a stronger leader than I suspected."

"Indeed," Yoda agreed. "Time it is to look forward. Rebuild and recover we must. Needs repair the temple does, but also rebuilding the Jedi have to do."

"Other news you have for us?" Mace Windu inquired. "What of Bruck?"

"We do not know yet, my Master. We've been trying to see to the injured and help gets things back under control."

"Release you we do then. Needed you are. Update your report later you will."

"Yes, Master Yoda," Qui-Gon bowed and he and Obi-Wan took their leave.

The council watched the two leave. "Do you have any more doubts about him?" Windu asked Yoda.

"No," Yoda replied simply.

Much later when the situation was more under control, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan returned to the temple hospital to get an update.

"Valorum is fine. He has a broken left humerus…and that cut on his forehead. Not serious." Mi'al smiled. "I must say I never pictured the supreme chancellor going after Ruka. Valorum is not as…complacent as many leaders seem to be. Gives me more confidence in him."

"Yes," Qui-Gon replied. "He's a more courageous fellow than most people realize. I'm glad he wasn't hurt worse. His daring made him a little reckless. Ruka is lucky he was at the advantage. Somehow I think equally matched, Chancellor Valorum would have given him quite a fight," he grinned. "What about Ruka?"

"We will not have to worry about any more threats from Ruka. He had a major stroke. He has significant paralysis from it. I've not been able to communicate with him. I'm not sure what stopped the midiclorian production…yet. However, it did stop. So he yet lives. I have injected him with a small dose of the virus to take the midiclorians out of his blood. I doubt very much he would be a threat anyway in his condition…but this will let us be certain." Mi'al shook his head. "You were right Qui-Gon. He is…was brilliant. Something tells me I'm going to be studying his research for sometime. The Jedi council is going to send me to Garin to have a look at his lab…see what else is there that we need to know about or destroy. I wonder what I'll find?"

"Let's hope you find nothing more than what we already know about," Qui-Gon said as he raised his eyebrows.

"What about Bruck?" Obi-Wan quickly asked before the conversation could pick back up.

"Bruck's going to make it. The virus is doing the job it was designed to do. It is attacking all those extra midiclorians and we have given him blood transfusions. His marrow should now be able to return to its normal function of producing blood components." Knowing how anxious Obi-Wan had been about Bruck, Mi'al put a hand on his shoulder, "You did fine Obi-Wan. You did all you could…and did keep him stable." Then becoming more serious. "However, that device you brought back…another of Ruka's inventions I assume. It has damaged the brain in a way that essentially is the same as a lobotomy."

"What?" Obi-Wan cried in dismay.

"There's nothing I can do to treat that. There is the possibility that he may recover somewhat. I can't predict that. We're just going to have to wait and see. I'm sorry Obi-Wan. However, he is alive because of your efforts."

"And he's brain damaged because of Ruka's."

"But, at least Ruka won't be able to hurt anyone else, Padawan," Qui-Gon replied. "I'm glad to know that you have finally been able to put the past to rest…the good thing that came out of this episode. We still have much to do Obi-Wan. We must go. Thank you, Mi'al."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood stiffly in one of the Senate boxes, which was hovering, near the chancellor's chair. Obi-Wan had never been in this position before and his master could tell he was working to keep his calm. Qui-Gon was especially uncomfortable. He preferred to do his job in the background, out of the public eye. However, under the circumstances the supreme chancellor thought that a special acknowledgement was in order.

Finis Valorum stood regally, even with his left arm in a sling. "Coruscant and potentially the galaxy were in danger from this evil menace. Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi searched him out and unswervingly put their well being in jeopardy to meet this threat. From their first encounter with him on Garin to the final battle at the Jedi temple, these two loyal servants have shown great courage and constant devotion to the Republic, the Senate, the Office of Supreme Chancellor, the Jedi order and to the people of Coruscant. On behalf of the representatives of the Galactic Senate I thank you and congratulate you Master Qui-Gon and Padawan Obi-Wan."

The senate erupted in great applause and all rose to their feet. Valorum had spread wide his eyewitness account of Qui-Gon's quickness to action in meeting Ruka. Liberally he added references to the Jedi master's other encounters with the evil green blob. Being a friend of Qui-Gon's he was familiar with how much the Jedi had struggled to recover from them. Also, he knew what a burden it had been on Obi-Wan. The chancellor was most impressed with the apprentice's efforts to help his former adversary, Bruck…and to see that Ruka's virus and midiclorian stimulating factor were brought back to Coruscant for study. In his view, the two Jedi deserved more than a thank you and he had set out to see it done. He knew his friend, Qui-Gon would not be happy with the high visibility but a great service had been done to stop Ruka from his hateful intentions toward the Senate and the Jedi council…and probably to the planet itself. Seeing Ruka reduced from an evil genius to an infirm blob had been a long hard road for Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, and Valorum decided to pursue this show of appreciation in spite of the Jedi master's view of such displays.

Qui-Gon tried to stand calmly in spite of his discomfort. Obi-Wan didn't know how to react and tried to catch a glance of his master's response from the corner of his eye.

_Focus on the living Force, young padawan._

_Yes Master._

Mace Windu, Yoda and the remaining Jedi council members stood by watching the ceremony.

"They _do_ deserve it Yoda," Windu was saying.

Yoda's eyes narrowed and he banged his gimmer stick against the floor. "Rewards Qui-Gon's defiance it does. Go to Garin without our approval he should not!"

The Jedi master and his apprentice were walking down a corridor in the temple.

"Do you question their sincerity, Master?"

"Remember Obi-Wan, I still have to appear before the Senate inquiry into Senator Lyg'tren's assassination."

"Yes, but you think that negates the gratefulness they showed you?"

"Normally I wouldn't think so…but we are dealing with politicians here. They went along with that because it's what the chancellor wanted. In their eyes I still have a smudge on my record."

Qui-Gon heard a familiar voice call out to him. He turned to see Mi'al hastily trying to catch up with them.

"Mi'al, what's your hurry?"

"I know that the council is putting you back on leave until the Senate hearing and I wanted to ask if you'd accompany me on a trip."

"A trip? Thank you, but I'm not much in the mood for a pleasure trip just now with the inquiry coming up."

"Oh, it's not a pleasure trip. It's very much business."

"Really? What kind of business."

"Remember I told you that the council has asked me to go to Garin and look over Ruka's lab? In case any of his…financiers are still interested I was told I could take some protection along. I thought you might like to get away from the temple for a few days instead of brooding over the inquiry."

"Maybe that would be a good idea after all. I would prefer to do something useful rather than sit and merely wait on the Senate to call on me. All right. I'll check with the council and let you know."

On the third day following Mi'al's invitation, the two Jedi found themselves back in Ruka's laboratory with the healer and one of his assistants. Mi'al found the setup quite interesting and was going over everything in minute detail. He had to admit he was impressed with Ruka's knowledge and his investigative technique. "A shame he was so evil. I feel I could have learned much from him."

"Perhaps you still may be able to learn from him," Qui-Gon replied as he looked over the healer's shoulder at the information on a computer screen he was studying.

"Hmm…maybe," Mi'al mumbled as his attention turned back to what he was reading.

The Jedi master straightened and turned to his apprentice. "This will probably be awhile. I suppose we could have a look around for whatever non-medical information we might find useful."

"Yes Master."

Qui-Gon walked from the lab and entered another room. Perhaps it had been an office. Smashed furniture lay around it. He picked though it to come to an overturned storage cabinet. A few data tapes lay spilled. Picking them up he walked over to see if the computer was still operational. It was and he settled in to see if the data he held in his hands was important or useful.

The Jedi master had been bent over the computer for a couple of hours and his shoulders began to ache. He stood and stretched his tall frame. _A short break. Yes…a stroll around to stretch my legs._ He walked along the corridor looking at the wreckage that was a reminder of Ruka's attack on him when they had first met after the green creature had gained his enhanced Force ability. Many memories it invoked but Qui-Gon didn't linger over them. It was in the past and he was content to look forward rather than hang on to what had been. He was about to pass the lab and decided instead to look in to see what Mi'al was finding out.

The healer was slumped over, his head buried in his hands. "Mi'al, what's wrong," Qui-Gon asked in great concern.

Mi'al lifted his head and looked at the Jedi with a face pale as the white walls of the lab. "You're right, Qui-Gon. He is brilliant."

The tall Jedi walked closer and looked down. "What is it? What have you found?"

"A partial folder. Looks like whoever was trying to delete it was in a hurry and missed a couple of files."

"Yes?" Qui-Gon urged, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Cloning procedures."

This conversation was going nowhere. Qui-Gon gently but firmly grasped the healer's shoulders. Slowly, emphasizing each word he said, "Mi'al, tell me what you found."

He seemed to rouse a little from his shock. "Qui-Gon, Ruka left instructions on cloning…himself and what were to be done with the clones."

The Jedi's hands quickly fell away and he stood up straight. "But that's just what he wanted to do. We have no proof that he's been cloned."

"No," Mi'al admitted. "However, when I went to look for the tissue sample to be used as a source of cloning material…well, if this file is correct…the sample isn't there." Mi'al paused a moment. "Someone has taken it."

"Wait, you have no way of knowing that it was there to begin with. This may have been a plan that was only in the conception stage."

"Yes," the healer admitted, "but we have to face the possibility that it might already be in the process of being carried out."

Qui-Gon fell silent. Could it be? Could there be clones of the nefarious Klastarian out there? Ruka had many "friends" who were anxious to see his work complete…who would go to extreme lengths…like Behor. Could it be?

To be continued...


End file.
